


Icha Icha Hatake

by MyMindsMadness



Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU!Sakura, AU, Canon Divergence, F/M, Language Like Whoa, M/M, Minor Plot Holes, OOC Sakura, One-sided Genma/mystery, ShikaIno - Freeform, don't look too closely, gaanaru - Freeform, kakasaku - Freeform, she's supposed to be ooc, shit I made up for the sake of plot, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMindsMadness/pseuds/MyMindsMadness
Summary: Kakashi Hatake has gone rogue. Current acting Hokage, Osaga Koju has appointed his capture to the only ANBU team that stands a chance of tracking him down. With the help of Genma Shiranui, Shikamaru Nara, and a very familiar orange book, Sakura Haruno sets out to secretly help her oldest friend.Sakura agrees that the corruption in Konoha needs to be stopped. Just like she agrees that they need to get to the bottom of Osaga Koju’s nefarious plot. What she doesn’t quite understand, is why that has to include reenacting scenes from Icha Icha…
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Genma Shiranui/Flirting with everything that moves, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Nara Shikamaru/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 114
Kudos: 139





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This plot idea is actually the brainchild of me and my husband. While he wanted a whole story in which Kakashi and Sakura _are_ Icha Icha characters, I couldn’t quite bring myself to do that. I always imagined Icha Icha as an over-the-top soap opera-type story (as you’ll soon see), and I just can’t write like that all the time lol.
> 
> When I started this, I didn’t expect to get sooooo into writing the Icha Icha scenes. I found myself channeling Jiraiya early on, but having ‘his’ writing style develop with each book – as an actual writer would. I wanted the Icha scenes to parallel ‘real life’ without being _too_ on the nose. I hope I did it justice!
> 
> The one thing I will apologize in advance for is that I am absolute _garbage_ at writing fight scenes. I try, honestly, but my niche is romance. You want a heartwarming sex scene that will ruin real life romance for you? I got your back! You want a semi-decent fight scene? Sorry, not here. I added a few because with the plot it was unavoidable, but they’re shite. You’ll notice that around those scenes, things tend to jump around/move quickly. Again, I apologize. 
> 
> If you find a typo or something along the way, don’t feel bad about pointing it out! I don’t have a beta and tend to miss little things here and there!
> 
> I’ll also apologize for little things as we go along, but for the sake of not spoiling anything, those will be at the end of their respective chapters. Hope you guys enjoy this one! It’s a bit different from my other fics!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure to keep an eye on the AN! I have loose ends tied up in the final one, so it's worth a read!

* * *

Prologue

Sakura Haruno knew Kakashi Hatake to be many things, but he was _not_ a cold-blooded murderer. Yes, there was blood on his hands, but never if there was another way. He most certainly would never kill one of his own, and _definitely_ not inside the village. Why did no one say anything? Why did no one understand the truth?

Osaga Koju, of course. Ever since the Seventh Hokage quite literally _stole_ the title from Kakashi, the village had been in peril. Kakashi had been a fantastic Hokage. He had ushered Konoha into an era of peace, and carried the weight of the fallen as the village was rebuilt. Why did the council just uproot him? And not just uproot him, but doing so to replace him with the cousin of a Feudal Lord? Was it all just politics to them? Did they not understand the importance of the Hokage's role?

There were countless rumors about Koju. They started to circulate the moment he stepped foot into the village. Although a cousin of nobility, he was the black sheep of his family. People had said that Konoha was just a way to keep him busy until he grew bored. Apparently, he was also notoriously flighty. Osaga Koju was a pampered man that knew as much about ninja as Sakura knew about unicorns. He relied completely on his title and _inner circle_ to get what he wanted. And that was what he called them – the dozen or so ninja that worked exclusively for him now. Most came from ANBU’s interrogation and torture unit, if only because Black Ops wouldn’t bite.

Konoha’s golden era was slowly bronzing, and it only kept getting worse. After four months as Hokage, Osaga decided to extend a ‘hand of peace’ in the form of cloths, food, and trinkets to less fortunate villages. Although a diplomatic move in theory, he was only able to do this by raising taxes and outsourcing for the goods. He was taking money from the village and putting none back in.

Over the last year, Konoha had slowly begun to fall apart. Shops have had to shut down because they weren’t getting business. Ninja were taking cuts on mission pay because it was better than getting nothing at all. The academy had to cut its staff, and by extension it’s acceptance, by half. And it didn’t escape anyone’s notice that more and more imported goods found their way into Koju’s hands.

As with any community in the face of oppression, people started to speak out… and then they started to disappear. The civilians were left alone for the most part, but any ninja that dared to question the Hokage’s ways was soon sent away on an 'extended mission'. Sakura wanted to hope for the best, but there was little these days.

The first mission Koju had ever assigned was to Naruto. He had sent the (rightfully angry) man away from the village on a ‘classified’ mission. That had been seven months ago, and there had been no news from Naruto since.

With each passing month, Kakashi’s anger had grown. The man had sacrificed more than anyone ought to have for the sake of his village. One night, he hinted at his suspicions to Sakura. They had grown close as friends during Kakashi’s time as Hokage, and closer still when he was spurned. But Kakashi knew that Sakura was Black Ops, and that meant that she could very well be his enemy. It was a foolish thought of course, but Sakura understood his apprehension.

_“There’s something not right about it, Sakura. He's raised the taxes as much as the current laws will allow. I traced where that money for ‘goods’ is being sent. It’s an account in Juro.”_ He had said in a whisper, his back hunched over her dining table.

 _“Juro?”_ Sakura had only known the name because it was her Shishou’s favorite vacation spot. _“Isn’t that town all resorts and casinos?”_

 _“It’s not quite that luxurious. It’s seedy.”_ He had held up his favorite copy of Icha Icha. _“Jiraiya was very inspired by it – if that tells you anything.”_

_“So he’s embezzling all the money?”_

_“I don’t know for sure. There’s something so… unsettling about it. If it was just about embezzling, why send the money to another account? Why embezzle at all? He’s not from the main Koju family, but he’s well off.”_

Sakura’s breath had left her. _“So it’s something worse?”_ His tense look was enough confirmation. _“You have to be careful, Kakashi. Osaga’s already out for your blood. I’m pretty sure he’s got ANBU trailing you at all times. Black Ops wouldn’t agree to something like that, but T &I get bored in their basements.”_

And then Koju pounced. The rookie agent that had been trailing Kakashi ended up with his throat slit in the middle of a public street. It was gruesome, and messy, and not at all Kakashi’s style. But it gave Osaga the ability to call for his head, and the _Inner Circle_ were on the hunt. As they tracked his scent, Sakura made her move. She was the only one that knew about the small place Kakashi had kept on the side from his team seven days. Everyone else assumed that he lived in the spacious apartment he was granted after becoming Hokage.

Kakashi didn’t stop his packing as Sakura landed softly in his bedroom through the open window. “How long do I have?” He didn't turn, but spared her a glance over his shoulder.

“They should be getting to your decoy apartment now. I made sure I wasn’t followed.” Her throat felt tight as she moved too, grabbing one of his duffel bags and shoving clothes blindly inside. “Twenty minutes before they finish searching there and my place. Ten if they assume I’m on their side.” She handed him the bag, freezing when her eyes landed on his headband – a large jagged cut through the center of the Leaf symbol. “You’ll be a traitor… Every village will have you in their bingo book…”

“I’m already in half of them anyway.” He tried to joke, but it fell flat. “Keep your head down, Sakura. At least until he sends you after me.”

“You think he’ll send me?” She moved to where he kept his spare weapons.

“No one else knows me better.” She could tell there was a sad smile behind his mask. “When he does, you’ll need these.” Kakashi handed her a small package wrapped in an old scarf. “Keep them safe and hidden until you’re out of the village. Once you’re out, they’ll lead you to me. They’re coded, but I’m sure you’ll figure it out. The first is _one-three-nine_. Show no one, Sakura. _No one_.” He stressed the numbers again before carefully handing the package to her. “Sakura…”

The things unsaid hung between them, thick and weighted. She didn’t want to say goodbye. Not under these circumstances... not ever, if she were being honest with herself. “I knocked out the guards at the southern gate, so you should be able to slip out unnoticed. Kakashi... be careful.”

With a humorless laugh, Kakashi’s hand caught the back of Sakura’s neck, pulling her forward until his masked lips brushed the diamond on her forehead. “We’re going to save Konoha. I promise.”

She wasn’t sure if it was for his benefit or hers. Slowly releasing her, Kakashi pulled his pack onto his shoulder. “I’ll see you soon.”

And with a puff of smoke, Kakashi Hatake had become a rogue nin.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Sakura had been glad for the porcelain rabbit mask that hid her identity many times over the years, but lately she was just happy that it hid her sneer from Koju. He was corrupt, and dirty, and _dead_ if Sakura had her way. He had called Sakura’s team (although, she supposed it was technically Shikamaru's) into his office and had yet to acknowledge them. Instead, they stood there like the countless other decorative pieces that had been added to the office since his rise to power. While Osaga talked with his secretary about the quality of his lunch, Sakura took it all in. There were three new vases – each antique from the look of it. The simple blinds had been replaced with silk curtains – hand painted to match his remodeling of the Hokage uniform. Blue – Koju had insisted– was the new color of the Land of _Fire_. No one corrected him because it wasn’t worth the disciplinary backlash. 

Either wall beside them was lined with five or six ANBU members standing at attention. It wasn’t even a fraction of Koju’s _inner circle._ As people began to lose hope, they sided with him. It was better to be his friend than his enemy in most shinobi’s eyes. Several months ago, every Black Ops member had refused to join Osaga’s _club_. Slowly, those numbers began to waver. One by one, they either joined the Hokage or disappeared for opposing him. All signs pointed to a spy in their ranks.

Sakura did (and had) trust Genma and Shikamaru with her life… but it wasn’t _her_ life on the line. She ached to tell them the truth, but Kakashi had been clear. _Tell no one._ For all their history and friendship, they must have held some suspicion as well. After all, neither asked her questions about her former Sensei.

“Thank you for waiting!” Osaga clapped cheerfully. “The quality of produce has gone down as of late. It’s a shame that no one takes pride in their business anymore.”

 _Probably because you’re bleeding the village dry._ They didn’t say anything, but Genma nodded his head in acknowledgement. Sakura’s teammates had spoken out about their dislike of Koju’s leadership style of course, but there was always caution in not crossing a line.

“Right. I forget that you ANBU aren’t a talkative bunch.” His smile didn’t falter. “As I’m sure you’re aware, Kakashi Hatake has murdered one of your own and escaped the village.” _Liar._ “Given that you’re the only Black Ops team that has history with him, I’m sending you after Hatake.”

 _Sometimes it still amazes me how you’re always right, Kakashi. You and those hunches of yours._ “Timeframe?” Genma asked stoically. It brought Sakura a small sense of satisfaction to see his smile waver.

“As long as it takes. The one – uh…” Osaga looked to Sakura. He knew her features, of course. Pink hair was hard to miss. It seemed that he didn’t bother to learn her name though. Not that she was complaining. “The rabbit mask will head up the mission as she's one of his former students.”

 _Right again, Kakashi. Let’s see where you lead me next._ Sakura simply nodded. The package Kakashi had given her was still tucked safely away under her floorboards. It had been five weeks since his escape, and she had begun to worry that Koju had sent another team. With an unlimited amount of mission time, Sakura might be able to help Kakashi before their absence becomes suspicious. Rogue nin sometimes took months to capture.

“Target to be apprehended and brought back to the village for questioning?” Shikamaru asked. If he was bothered by losing his position as lead, he didn’t sound it.

“No.” Koju’s smile finally dropped. “You are to kill on sight. I want his _body_ brought back for destruction, but if it must be done in the field, just bring me proof.”

“What kind of proof?” Sakura spoke before she could stop herself. _Kill on sight._ It took all of her willpower not to clench her fists. There were too many eyes on her.

“I don’t care. Teeth, eyes, _anything_. Just enough to identify as the Copy Nin’s. I’ve managed to keep the news of his betrayal from reaching my cousin, but the correct people have been informed. Hatake won't be seeking shelter with any of Konoha's allies.” Behind her mask, Sakura sneered. “You'll leave right away.”

“You’re stopping to _read_?” It was Shikamaru who asked as they came to a halt just north of the Hidden Lead. As soon as they were clear, Sakura opened Kakashi’s package as the other two ran ahead. Her foot had nearly slipped off the branch when she found a stack of Icha Icha’s within the bundle.

“I remember Kakashi mentioning how Jiraiya always found the best places for a shinobi to disappear. That’s what made his books so addicting – that they were based in reality.” Thanks to the porcelain masks, she couldn’t tell if they bought her lie. “I think Kakashi would use these as a guide for shelter outside of the major villages.” 

“Do you want some help?” Genma’s smile was easy when he pushed up his mask and pressed a senbon between his lips. “I’ll be happy to reenact parts with you, Sweetheart – for the sake of the mission of course.”

“Troublesome. Why do you have to say things like that?” Shika replied, slapping the back of Genma’s head. The argument that followed was enough to distract the two.

_Once you’re out, they’ll lead you to me. One-three-nine._

That should have been simple enough. One probably referred to the first book. Three-nine could be the page number. Sakura opened the first book, flipping to the thirty-ninth page.

 _Not quite_ was written in the margins, Kakashi’s familiar handwriting making Sakura bite her lip. After everything he had done for her, the very least she could do was clear his name. _Three-nine_. He had said them as two separate numbers. Maybe that meant the third chapter and ninth page?

Flipping to it, Sakura smiled at the little smiley face bearing his scar.

_You’ve always reminded me of Kira. What do you say? I’ll be your Nakaku if you’ll be my Kira. I’ve always found that whiskey is best knocked back with a touch of chakra and an azalea._

Well, the first part made sense. Sakura had no idea what a flower had to do with chakra or whiskey, but she had a feeling that part would be worked out once she settled the on the location. He was smart to encode the books this way. To anyone that might have found them unintentionally, it might only look like a love note from a man that she shared an inside joke with.

_I’ll be your Nakaku if you’ll be my Kira._

As Shikamaru and Genma argued about the most likely direction, Sakura turned her gaze to the story on that page. He had to have picked it for a reason.

_Juro had been a place of legend to Nakaku since he was a boy. A city of sin that sat just east of the Hidden Rain. When presented with the opportunity to go, he thought only of the burlesque shows and underground meetings that gave way to sins of the flesh. He was young and virile, after all. A hot-blooded man such as himself needed the release a city like Juro had to offer._

_Kami._ Sakura thought with a suppressed sigh. _This practically bleeds Jiraiya..._

_Nakaku was surprised however, to find himself drawn not to the underbelly of the city, but its shining beacon. A large, ritzy casino that whispered promises of a life he had never truly known. It was easy to play the part of an elite, especially when he wanted nothing more to live the truth of it. As any man in his situation would be, Nakaku was entranced by the atmosphere. The clinking of coins, the laughter of wealthy men, the slushing of high-priced saké – it was a symphony of lost promises._

_He could live with a taste of this life – a memory to take with him as he continued on with his mission… but then he saw_ her _. Kira Yakami. His oldest rival, his greatest desire… the woman he had loved for years._

Sakura glanced to make sure Genma and Shika still occupied each other. It was a story, of course. Kakashi was leading her to his location, not professing his love. She had _no reason_ to blush.

_Nakaku’s eyes trailed Kira's sinfully red dress through the crowd, losing sight of her as she slipped into the back room with little more than a whisper to the carved door. Nakaku had heard of the back room – a secret elite bar for those that sought a different kind of release. Renting one of the hidden rooms instantly granted one entry. He convinced himself that it was for his mission – to foil Kira’s own nefarious plans – as he found the nearest of the staff and rented room three._

_Nakaku was led through the same intricate door, his senses overwhelmed as it closed behind him. Half-naked woman danced in elegant bikinis on elevated stages while men of nobility watched them with hungry eyes. In the plush armchairs, couples lounged, their hands hidden from view as they whispered under the pulsing music. And yet his eyes were drawn only to her._

_Kira stood at the bar, the red dress she wore catching the light as she leaned over the polished wood._

_Subtle, Jiraiya._ Sakura thought with a huff.

_“I’ll take a whiskey.” She purred to the poor boy behind the bar that had surly never seen a woman quite like her. Even her falsely dark hair was swept into an elegant up-do that spoke of class far beyond the women that surrounded them._

_“How do you take it?”_

_Before she could answer, Nakaku pressed the spare card for room three into the bartender’s hand. “On my tab.”_

_Kira’s shock at seeing him in such a place was not as well concealed as he knew her capable of. The last time they crossed paths, it had ended in a heated tryst that would have ruined both their careers if anyone were to find out._

_“I don’t make a habit of taking drinks from men I don’t know.” She was composed again – smiling even._

_“I have the room for the night. Why don’t we get to know each other then?”_

“Anything?” Sakura nearly jumped at the sound of Shikamaru’s voice.

“West towards Rain.” Sakura declared evenly, carefully tucking the books back into her pack.

Before slipping his mask on, Genma gave her a wide smile. “I think your _mask_ is blushing, Sweetheart.”

“What a drag.” Shikamaru groaned as he pulled on a suit jacket. ANBU or not, they needed to blend in. Running around in ANBU gear in another village’s territory would just bring trouble. “Why can’t I just wear a sweater?”

“You’re trying to find an underground orgy.” Genma smiled as he shifted through the bags on one of the hotel’s beds. “No one wants to invite the guy in the _sweater_ to an orgy.”

Sakura had decided to distract Genma and Shika by sending them to the burlesque show and underground _orgy_ locations respectively. Of course, Genma had readily agreed. “At least you don’t have to maintain a partial transformation.” Sakura pointed out.

Besides medical ninjutsu and strength training, Tsunade had also taught Sakura her beloved partial-transformation jutsu. Unlike her Shishou, Sakura didn’t use it to keep herself young, but to disguise her distinctive hair. Standing in front of the mirror in nothing but a matching bra and pantie set (as both boys had seen her in a lot less for the sake of a mission), Sakura narrowed her eyes in concentration. First, the diamond on her forehead faded to blend in with her skin. Next, the bright pink hair that had already been meticulously styled was darkened until it reached a soft black color.

“We’ll meet back here in three hours.” Genma looked at his simple civilian watch as Sakura stepped into her dark red dress. “Send out an S.O.S. with any issues or spottings.”

When the dress was in place, Shikamaru reached out and tugged up the zipper for her. “I’m not going to an orgy.”

Sakura stifled a laugh. “You can always switch with Genma.”

“You know that you’re the only girl for me, Sweetheart.” He winked.

The casino was easy enough to find. Like described in the book, it was practically a beacon. While the stores and streets around it were nothing more than dirty hovels, the casino itself stood proud and tall, illuminating the area in varying shades of gold and red.

It was only when Sakura stepped inside that the nerves began to claw at her. She wouldn’t call the noise around her a ‘symphony’ so much as overbearing racket. Casually making her way around the tables, Sakura looked for the intricate door.

 _Nakaku buys the room… So how do I get in?_ She thought when it finally came into view. Once again, Jiraiya’s imagination had taken hold. _Intricately carved_ was a bit of a stretch. It was an ordinary door with several notches missing here and there.

_Nakaku’s eyes trailed her sinfully red dress through the crowd, losing sight of her as she slipped into the back room with little more than a whisper to the carved door._

A password then? Or maybe she simply had to give the false name...

_… I’ve always found that whiskey is best knocked back with a touch of chakra and an azalea…_

“Alright, _Nikaku._ You better be right.” Slinking her way to the door, Sakura gathered a small amount of chakra in her hands and rose to knock lightly. When no response came, she leaned in and tried not to feel foolish. “Azalea.”

After a moment of silence, the door creaked open. This, Jiraiya _didn’t_ embellish. Though, Sakura didn’t exactly find the golden bikinis worn by the dances _elegant_. It made for a good story, but Sakura felt overdressed in the simple red number. _Too late now._

Trying not to appear as awkward as she felt, Sakura moved to the bar, decidedly _not_ leaning over the _polished wood_. “Can I get a whiskey?”

The old woman looked up at her with a smile. “How would you like that, love?” 

Right on cue, a hand slid around her and placed a card on the bar top. “On my tab.”

The bartender giggled lightly. “One of those couples, eh?”

Feeling entirely foolish, Sakura turned to greet Kakashi, but the words froze in her throat. He was here, and he was safe… and he was _maskless_. _Oh no…_

With a crooked, dimpled smirk that made it clear just _why_ Ayame had almost fainted upon seeing it, Kakashi leaned in. “It’s your line.” He stage-whispered, his eyes sparkling.

Oh _no_ …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gurl, same


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

The ‘room’ was little more than a wall of mirrors, a stripper pole, and an oversized couch. Sakura suspected the low lighting had more to do with not showing the questionable fabric, opposed to ambiance. Once they were safely tucked inside, Kakashi turned to her with a smile.

 _Brain… come on brain… work!_ “Couldn’t we just have met here without all the…” She gestured to her dress and his (now) brown hair.

“Yeah, but I’ve always wanted to act these scenes out.” Not a crooked smile this time, but one full of bright white teeth. The one that crinkled his eyes.

“Of course, you did.” She breathed a laugh before wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. “I’m glad you’re okay.” She mumbled into his chest. “Although I prefer your silver hair.”

Kakashi squeezed her tightly, his (unnervingly bare) cheek resting on her head. “And I prefer your pink.” Releasing her, his eyes sparkled playfully. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

Even as Sakura rolled her eyes, she dropped the jutsu. As the last of the black hair gave way to cherry-blossom pink, he dropped his too. _Damn_. Sakura made sure to keep her face even. _Not part of the jutsu. He’s genuinely been hiding_ that _face this whole time!_ Smile still in place, Kakashi reached up to wrap one of her few loose curls around his finger.

“There she is.” Her knees did _not_ buckle. “So. Good news and bad news.” His face grew serious as his hand fell away.

“Lovely.” Sakura eyed the couch before thinking better of it. “I don’t suppose the bad news is that you’ve figured everything out and I came all the way out here for nothing.”

The corner of his mouth twitched. And she could _see_ it! _Focus!_ “I wish. The good news is that Osaga isn’t embezzling the money. The bad news is that it’s being funneled to _this_ casino. I managed to persuade a few employees into talking to me.”

“You threatened them, got it.”

Another twitch of a smile. “And one of them supplied me with this.”

Sakura frowned as Kakashi pulled a homely doll from his suit jacket. It had to be at least a foot tall and seemed to made of burlap. “I don’t get it… he’s draining Konoha’s finances to produce the ugliest doll in the world?”

“That’s what I thought at first. While I was waiting for you, I noticed something. The weight is off.”

Sakura turned the doll side to side as Kakashi pulled a kunai from the same pocket. He was right. Not only did the weight seem to settle down the doll’s long body, but the stuffing wasn’t consistent or full. Sakura turned the doll on its side so that Kakashi could drag the kunai down it’s back. The minimal stuffing fell to the ground, but it went unnoticed.

“Is that…” Sakura’s breath caught as Kakashi lifted a Leaf headband out of the doll’s back. While he frowned down at it, Sakura removed the only thing left - a small book. Once it was free, her recognition turned to horror. “Kakashi…”

He peered down at the pages as Sakura opened the book to the center. “A Konoha identification and travel book?” His frown deepened until his brows pinched together. “I know him.” Kakashi tapped the picture. “He was one of the first Chunin to go missing.”

“So Koju’s using these hideous dolls to send someone the identity of Leaf shinobi?”

Kakashi’s hands tightened around the headband. “I think it’s more than just sending them identities. He’s sending the Konoha headbands too… He’s _giving_ someone their identities. He’s allowing someone to walk around as a missing Leaf ninja.”

“More than one someone if this is where the money is being funneled. This has been going on for nearly a year. Who knows how many fake ninja are out there – and for what purpose?”

Kakashi sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. “I managed to find where they’re being sent - for the most part, but it’s not close.”

Sakura bit her lip and handed him the dismantled doll. “Okay. Where to next? I can try to get inside whatever warehouse they’re keeping these things in.”

“No, Sakura.” His face had eased again. “I can’t let you risk getting caught snooping around Osaga’s secret projects. It’s bad enough I think I might have seen a T&I agent in the casino tonight.” That was unsettling news. Sakura would have to pay better attention.

“I’m not going to let you take this all on yourself.” She attempted to hold on to her ire as he wound his finger through her curl again.

“It’s ironic how the first thing I taught you was teamwork, but can't let you use it now.” His smile was soft. “You’re my only connection to the village. I won’t risk that. And you’re my friend... I won’t risk _you_.”

She caught his hand as it wound in her curl again. “I’m not leaving this all to you, Kakashi. I honestly think Genma and Shikamaru could help. At the very least _I_ can.”

“We can’t take the risk if there's even a chance that they're working for Koju.” He watched her face in concentration as his hair slowly shifted back to brown. “Let me find out a little more. Just give me a little more time before you throw yourself on the pike.”

As Sakura followed his lead and shifted her locks back to black, Kakashi pulled his hand from her grasp and reached up to free her hair. When the curls stopped just above her waist, he raked his fingers through the crown, loosening any hold she had worked for. Sakura wanted to ask him what he was doing. At the very least, she wanted to be upset that he had just ruined an hour of work. Instead, she just sat there like an idiot, watching as one corner of his mouth lifted to dimple his sharp cheek.

“We have to give the folks out there a show. I’m guessing you didn’t read past that page.”

“No. It was filthy.” When he chuckled, Sakura forgot how to breathe. “Don’t go into this alone, Kakashi. I’ll keep it to myself, but you have to _include_ me.” Reaching into the holster hidden on her thigh, Sakura pulled out some money. “And take this. I know you didn’t have much on you when you left.”

“I’ll pay you back.” He promised, hesitating before accepting it.

“No you won’t.”

“Probably not.” Another crooked smile that would haunt Sakura. “Something’s missing.” He eyed her quickly. “Where’s your lipstick?”

“I left it in my other shuriken holder.” She teased lightly. The garter one she wore could hardly hold more than a few kunai. “It’s not really your shade, anyway.” It had been nearly impossible for Sakura to find a red to match her dress. It was just a shame she’d probably never use it again.

Narrowing his eyes in thought, Kakashi smiled at her comment. Reaching up, he caught Sakura’s chin in his hand. Even as she blinked owlishly up at him in confusion, Kakashi ran his thumb slowly over her bottom lip. It wasn't just slow, it was _agonizingly_ slow. The feel of his calloused finger dragging over her painted mouth shouldn’t have made Sakura’s breath catch the way it did. It was made all the worse when they locked eyes. Although Sakura had never been very perceptive when it came to the male gaze, she would definitely call it… _a moment_.

His thumb rested there for a beat before he withdrew, smudging the hint of crimson along his jawline. And just for a second, Sakura thought to offer a more direct application. “That should do it.” Kakashi cleared his throat as he took a step back. “Hopefully I’ll have more information next time.” He pressed for a smile. “Be careful, Sakura.” Just before he made for the door, he caught her eye again. “Two, six, three.”

_Book Two. Chapter Six. Page Three._

_‘You look tense. I hear a deep tissue massages are good for that. Nakaku is the best, but only has a standing reservation for his beloved Kira. Meil can be a bit catty, but she loves her claws. Only when it rains can she chase the yellow butterflies she covets so badly.’_

The first thing that stuck out to Sakura, was that Kakashi was having _way_ too much fun with this. She wasn’t even sure it was necessary. He could have just told her where to meet him. The second thing was the rain. Since they were currently near the Rain Village, it seemed that was the part to focus on.

 _Yellow butterflies? And cat’s claws…_ Sakura frowned as the boys snored beside each other on one of the twin beds while she laid out on the other. _And who is Meil?_ She loves her claws… A woman? A bitchy woman, from the sound of it. One that took pride in her nails? _And something to do with Rain… and yellow butterflies…_

Deciding to read the page after breakfast, Sakura slipped on her jacket and headed for the hotel convenience store. The boys had returned after her, expectedly emptyhanded. Shikamaru had grumbled about leather while Genma gave Sakura an entire play-by-play of the show. She hated lying to them. _Especially_ with their skillset. Shikamaru could probably take one look at those ugly dolls and have it all worked out.

Sulking a bit, Sakura shameless grabbed a sugary, flavored milk. The items were overpriced, but for once, Koju’s was footing the bill. She grabbed a few bland options for Shikamaru, along with Genma’s favorite sunflower seeds before heading to checkout. As the cashier rang up expensive and un-nutritional breakfast, something behind the counter caught her eye.

“Excuse me?” She pulled the man’s attention. “What is that?”

The man smiled knowingly as he pulled a small crystal bottle from the shelf, a delicate yellow butterfly sitting on top. Sakura had seen it before, she realized as the intricate bottle caught the light - in every giftshop they had passed since arriving in Juro. “This is a rarity found only in the Rain country. A yellow fingernail polish made with real gold. The original owner wasn’t native to these parts, but moved here for her new husband. He was the eldest brother of the Ashami family at the time - the ones who own the casino. Although the young woman loved him very much, she came from the Land of Wind, and wasn't used to the Rain's lack of warmth. When the eldest Ashami saw his young bride’s sadness and longing for her beloved sunshine, he took some of his profits and bottled them in this polish. He wanted her to always have the sun at her fingertips.”

 _Sounds like a load of bullshit made up to trick tourists into buying gold nail polish._ Sakura smiled.

_‘Meil can be a bit catty, but she loves her claws. Only when it rains can she chase the yellow butterflies she covets so badly.’_

“Sounds expensive.” It was.

She bought it anyway.

_The Village Hidden in the Stone was more than just another shinobi village. It was spires of rock reaching upwards as the call of the mountain cradled the village. It was old streets and ancient history from the very heart of the world. As beautiful and raw as the shinobi village was, Nakaku set his sights a little further west. There, nestled within the ancient stone, sat a spa._

_It was foolish. It was treason. It was an act of passion. Kira had agreed to come to him under the guise of a woman on vacation. It was nothing for Nakaku to infiltrate the staff - to lay low and bide his time. Not when he knew the reward would be the feeling of her golden flesh under his fingertips. Not when he knew the softness of her lips._

_She was there when he entered, her gracious curves hidden by only a towel that was almost too small. “I shouldn’t be here.” She spoke with no conviction as he closed the door. “You’re an enemy to my people. I was ordered to kill you on sight!”_

_“And yet, here we are.” His hungry eyes took her in – all of her. Gone were the false wigs she wore, leaving behind an almost demure blonde. But Nakaku knew that there was nothing quite so innocent about Kira._

_“I've missed you…” He watched as the shock washed over her beautiful face. For once, Kira wore no mask. “I’ve missed you for so long now… longer than I can remember.”_

_She seemed to scoff, but Nakaku could see the way the flush spread across her ample bosom. “What is it you long for? The knowledge that I could betray you at any moment? That I could kill you while you’re consumed with passion? That I could walk out of here and never look back!?”_

_He moved quickly to take her by the waist. “I long for the woman that could betray me, but hasn't. I long for the woman that could kill me, but has never even considered it. I long for the woman that could walk out on me, but is still here in my arms.” He dipped his head to brush a searing kiss across her pillowy lips. “Run away with me, Kira. Our villages are at war, but we aren’t. I’ll abandon everything for you. All you have to do is agree to be my wife.”_

“Good story?” Sakura jerked in shock at the sound of Genma’s voice. With a teasing smile, he sat on the end of her bed. In the other, Shika still snored away. “You didn’t even notice when I got up to shower.”

“Oh…” Sakura blinked, annoyed that she was actually _wanting_ to find out what happens. “I think I know where Kakashi’s going next.” As casually as possible, she tucked the book safely in her pack.

Genma’s face sank. “We can talk about it – if you want to. I know how close you two were… none of this can be easy for you.” It was the same tentative tone all ANBU members had been using lately. The tone that meant that they wanted to find out where you stood before revealing their own alliance.

Sakura trusted them. Truly, she did. It killed her not to include her teammates. For the last few years, the boys had practically been family. “There’s nothing I can say.” She held his gaze. Genma had always been good with codes and languages. Even if Kakashi didn’t want to include them, Sakura couldn’t bring herself to cut them off completely. “I’m not happy. But I’m doing what’s best for Konoha. If it means shouldering a betrayal, then I’ll do what it takes.”

There was a long moment where Genma just watched her, the senbon moving from one corner of his mouth to the other. “But maybe it’s not something you have to shoulder alone. Maybe it’s a weight I’d be willing to help you carry.”

“We.” Shikamaru’s sleepy voice added as he stretched. “A weight _we’d_ be willing to help you carry.”

This wasn’t _technically_ breaking Kakashi’s rule. Still, she had to be careful of her phrasing. “The steps I have to take in order to right the wrongs done in Konoha are not of my choosing. Although the orders align with my personal beliefs, the weight distribution is not mine to hand out.”

“Well.” Genma slapped his knees as he stood. “When that weight gets dealt out next time, I hope that the one giving the orders knows that we’re willing to carry our share.”

“Yeah.” Shikamaru smiled sleepily. “It might be a drag, but we’re all on the same side.”

Smiling, Sakura gathered her things. She could trust them. She _knew_ she could. “I’ll make sure that’s known.”

They were all on the same side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always found something so charming in Kakashi just kind of whispering 'there she is' or 'that's my girl'.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Unlike his previous embellishments, Jiraiya’s portrayal of the spa had been fairly accurate. Once again, Sakura had changed her hair in an attempt to keep a low profile - a light blonde this time. Although the country and accommodations were beautiful, they were wasted on the three shinobi. Even if they could bring themselves to take a break and enjoy their surroundings, it wouldn't matter. Not when one of Osaga's men was sitting at the spa's main bar. 

“You know, if you’re just using this trip as a way to take a vacation… I’m a bit proud, to be honest.” Genma smiled before it shrank. “Our friend at the bar was at the burlesque show too.”

“So either he’s following Kakashi… or he’s following us.” Shikamaru spoke from her other side.

“We’ll have to keep an eye on him.” Sakura whispered before smiling. “Genma, you take the baths. Shika, there are a bunch of activity rooms upstairs. Meet for dinner in four hours?”

“Tell me, Sweetheart…” Genma bent his head forward so that only they could hear. “How… thoroughly should I be searching?”

At Shikamaru’s raised eyebrow, Sakura schooled her features. “I don’t imagine it would hurt to take it easy for a while.”

“Troublesome…” But Shikamaru smiled. “See you at dinner.”

The boys waved halfheartedly as Sakura moved to the reservation table. A solitary woman sat there, her pretty face scrunched and uninterested as she filed her long, red nails. “Welcome to Sacred Earth Spa and Resort. How can I make your stay more heavenly?” Her tone had been completely flat.

_Meil can be a bit catty, but she loves her claws._

“Hello.” Sakura smiled widely. “I have a standing reservation for a private massage from Nakaku. My name is Kira Yakami.”

The woman looked utterly put out. “For private reservations I’m going to need an I.D. and deposit.”

 _Ah._ Sakura thought as she looked through her bag. _I was beginning to wonder why I needed this._ As she pretended to look through her bad, she set a few things on the desk in front of her, making sure the nail polish was clearly visible when it emerged.

The filing stopped. The angry face softened. _Magic nail polish indeed._ “Is that the golden nail polish from Rain? The one made with _real_ gold? I’ve been trying to get my hands on one of those for years, but the trade restrictions won’t allow it!”

Sakura feigned surprise. “Well, why don’t we help each other out then? I seem to have forgotten my I.D. If you can help me keep my reservation, I’ll let you have this bottle.”

There wasn't even a hint of hesitation as Meil scooped it up. “Right this way, Ms. Yakami.”

Sakura ignored the towel on the massage table as she looked around the room. She would only go so far with these little meetings. Her yellow sundress was perfectly fine. Not to mention, it looked a lot better with her blonde hair. She was just reading a third eye-cream label when she heard the door open and close behind her.

“You’re not wearing the towel.” She schooled her automatic smile.

“Disappointed?”

“Well, I _had_ to wear the outfit.” Replacing the eye cream, Sakura turned and barked out a laugh. Kakashi stood not far from her, his face bare and his legs… also bare. “Don’t look at them like that…”

“Your white shorts are so tiny…” She giggled. “Did they not come in adult sizes?”

His glare wasn’t nearly as intimidating as he thought it would be. When his hair shifted back to silver, Sakura dropped her own disguise. At least they could conserve chakra. Kakashi looked like he needed it. The heavy bags under his eyes and the slump of his shoulders told Sakura that he probably hadn’t slept in days.

“That bad?”

Frustration morphed his features. “I wish I could tell you. I tracked the packages to a village north of here. The man carrying three crates of those dolls checked into a hotel and never checked out.”

Sakura thought over his words and _not_ about how he bit his lip on the side with that charming beauty mark. “So he died?”

“No. He _disappeared_. After he didn’t leave his room all night, I snuck in. It looked like no one had ever been there. He must have known he was being watched.”

“Kakashi…” Sakura braced herself for a fight. “We have to get Shika and Genma involved. They already have their suspicions. I know they won’t betray us.”

Instead of yelling, he smiled. “You said us. You said they won’t betray _us._ ” Because he couldn’t seem to help himself, Kakashi grabbed a pink ringlet and wound it around his finger. “I feel like I’ve been climbing uphill in sand all alone, but I guess that’s my own fault.” With a sigh, Kakashi released her hair. “Yeah. Okay.”

“Good.” She smiled and nudged him back. “We can meet in our room tonight. Until then, I have an hour and a half left of my massage. With means you have ninety minutes to get some sleep while I keep watch.”

“I don’t want to sleep.” He practically pouted as Sakura folded her unused towel to make a pillow. “I want to talk. We haven’t been able to talk in a long time.” He was already laying down.

“I know.” Sakura smiled as he watched her through half-lidded eyes. “We’ll talk later. Rest now.”

“It’s not too late, if you guys want to leave.” Sakura offered her bored looking teammates. She explained without _actually_ explaining that Kakashi would be visiting them.

“For the third time, Sweetheart. We’re not leaving.” Genma flipped aimlessly through the hotel's TV channels.

“Don’t be a drag, woman.” It was as good as a hug from Shikamaru.

Just as Sakura was losing patience with Genma’s channel flipping, the window slid open. The Kakashi that landed quietly on his feet wasn’t Nakaku, but her friend. It was Kakashi Hatake. The Copy Nin in all his glory. As much as Sakura had enjoyed (too much) seeing his face, there was something comforting about the familiar mask. It still broke Sakura’s heart to see the slash through his headband though. Would she be wearing one like it soon? Would they all?

Before anyone could speak, Kakashi raised a finger to his masked lips. Grabbing the notepad from the table, he scribbled quickly before holding it up for them to see.

_Your room is bugged_

Frowning, Genma looked to her. “Sakura, remember that show we watched when we _first_ arrived? I was looking everywhere for it, but I didn't find anything.”

Scribbling. _While you were out. Osaga’s man._

“Here it is!” Sakura grabbed the remote from Genma, flipping to a random channel and turning the volume all the way up. Unfortunately, it was pregnancy yoga.

Indicating directions with his fingers, Shikamaru had them all split up and look. Sakura searched the lampshades first, followed by the curtain rods. Genma caught her eye and shook his head as he ran his hands around the edge of the small table. Hopping onto Shika and Genma’s bed, Sakura’s fingers ran along the back of the headboard, stopping at the feel of something out of place. Snapping the fingers of her free hand to get their attention, she yanked on the object. Small, round, and definitely a bug. Frowning, Shikamaru tapped on the notepad in his hands.

_Closet is clear_

Although the closet was spacious and fitting of such a high-end resort, it wasn’t made for four grown shinobi. The volume of the TV was muffled when they closed the door, but still well above casual listening. Sakura hissed as Genma’s elbow dug into her side, nudging him until he simply draped the arm across her shoulders.

“Never a dull moment with you, Hatake.” Genma’s smile wasn’t as carefree as it normally was, and Kakashi’s eyes were still tense. “So… what’s new with you?”

“Idiot.” Sakura mumbled. Taking the cue to start talking, Kakashi pulled a folded map out of his pocket.

“Once I show you guys this, there’s no backing out.” He waved the map in front of them.

“Is this where you learned to excessively warn people, Sweetheart?” Genma scoffed as Kakashi’s eyes moved between the two.

Taking that as acceptance, Kakashi spread out the map with Shika’s help. It was a standard map, but Kakashi had added lines and notes. “Here’s what we know. Osaga is funneling money from Konoha citizens and having it sent to an unlabeled account in Juro.” He tapped the circled city. “Once there, the account is used for the production of dolls.”

“Ugly dolls.” Sakura added, because it needed to be said.

“Yes.” He glanced at her, almost amused before his eyes flickered and grew stern again. “The production of _ugly_ dolls. I managed to procure one. Inside was a Leaf headband and the identification information of a _supposedly_ missing ninja. One of the ones Koju sent on a 'mission'.”

The air in the small space grew thick. “I suppose it’s safe to assume that each doll has a different identity in it? Last I checked, there were nearly fifty ninja unaccounted for.” Shikamaru’s voice was heavy and tense.

“That’s my working theory. It wouldn’t make sense for them all to be the same. He could have forged identifications if that was what he wanted. It seems like Osaga wants whoever is getting these to take on the identity of an _actual_ Leaf shinobi. I was able to follow the courier to this village," another tap to the map. "He disappeared right from out under my nose.”

Shikamaru tilting his head, observing every small detail. “What’s this here?” His finger landed on a partial line near the casino.

“I was only able to stay in Juro for a few days. I followed a courier north, but a shipping label was also printed for a southbound route. There was no final address, so I wasn’t able to confirm.” Kakashi relinquished the map as Shikamaru grabbed it, turning it in his direction.

Calculating eyes roamed everything in front of them, his mouth pulling tighter with each passing moment. No one dared speak as Shika leaned in, his gaze following a pattern only he saw. Suddenly, the air seemed to leave the small space when he jerked back, eyes wide. “No fucking way…”

Genma and Sakura exchanged a look. Shikamaru rarely cursed. The only time Sakura had really heard it firsthand was after a fight when he had a kunai embedded in his shoulder. “Don’t look at the map like that…” Genma frowned, his voice almost breathless. “You know I don’t like when you look at shit like that…” He swallowed thickly, his senbon bobbing.

“You know what’s happening?” Kakashi sounded hopeful but skeptical.

“I have a theory…” He carefully folded the map. “And I don’t like it.”

“Well?” Sakura pressed when he didn’t continue.

“I… I don’t want to say. Not yet.” _Oh… this is bad_. “I have to check something out first. I have to make sure.” He looked twice his age as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “What a drag.”

“I have a theory of my own.” Kakashi looked tired then. He really hadn’t been getting enough sleep. “Osaga’s bled the village dry. He’s raised taxes as high as he possibly can, given the current economic state.”

“So he’d had to change the state of the economy to raise taxes?” Genma chewed on his senbon. “What could possibly validate hiking up the amount any more?”

Sakura’s breath caught as it dawned on her. “War…”

Kakashi nodded. “In a state of emergency, Koju can demand any amount from the people of Konoha if he deems it necessary to the safety of the village.” He looked to Shikamaru who still sat stoic. “Is that what you were thinking?”

“Yes… and no.” Shikamaru’s jaw worked as he left the rest unspoken. _It's so much worse, isn't it Shika?_ “I have to get back to that casino and follow the courier south. It’s the only way to be sure if I'm right..."

“We can’t just walk out of here with Hatake.” Genma’s arm tightened around Sakura’s shoulder as the heaviness pressed down on them. “Especially with our tail. If he’s bugging our room that means he’s after us, not Kakashi.”

“That might be. But if he sees me, he’ll forget all about you.”

Sakura’s head snapped to Kakashi at his declaration. “You’re not going to offer yourself up as bait. This man’s not just ANBU, he’s torture and interrogation!”

“I suppose I shouldn’t let him catch me then.” Kakashi’s crinkle-eyed smile was forced. “I’ll run him west and then north while you guys make a break for the casino. Once he loses my trail, I’ll circle back around and meet you in another coded location.”

“I’m not letting you do that!” Sakura nearly growled, her temper rising. “When’s the last time you’ve even slept more than two hours!?”

“Sakura.” His tone was warning but gentle. “There’s no other way.”

“If it were me, would you accept that answer?” They stared at each other for a long moment before someone cleared their throat.

“Come on, Genma. Let’s go watch some TV while we pack.” Shikamaru nudged him.

With a noise of distress, Gemna’s arm fell from Sakura's shoulder as he was pushed backwards through the folding door. “The pregnancy yoga?”

When the door was closed again, there was somehow more space and less air. During the entire exchange, Kakashi and Sakura had not broken eye contact. As stubborn as she was, he could be too when he believed in something.

“What if he catches you?” She broke first, her voice soft. “What if he gets the upper hand and no one is there to watch your back?”

Smiling behind his mask, Kakashi tugged on a loose, pink curl. “Since when did you lose faith in me?”

“It’s not about lack of faith! It about the fact that I…” _Love you._ “I don’t want anything to happen to you, Kakashi.” _Coward._

“Well, then I won’t let anything happen to me. You know how much I hate upsetting you.” A heavy pause. “Sakura… Can I ask you something?” She blinked at his dejected tone. “You and Genm-“

The closet door burst open, the sound of ‘ _thrust your pelvis’_ cutting through the heavy air. _What had he been about to ask? What about me and Genma?_ “Hate to break this up shy of seven minutes, but we’ve gotta move.” The man himself smiled.

Nodding, Kakashi seemed to compose himself. Stopping by Sakura’s side, he gave her another forced smile. “One. Fourteen. Two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned how much I love Genma? Because I do!


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

_One. Fourteen. Two._

_‘Isn’t it funny how no one ever stops to watch the sun rise and set? Sometimes it’s one or the other, but I think I’d like to sit in one spot and see both. When water douses fire and the day begins anew, I find myself at the peak of tranquility. If I see you there, I’ll wave.’_

_It was more than just a cabin hidden by nothing but the bluest of skies. It was a place where their love was unhindered. Where Nakaku could watch the setting sun play across Kira’s tanned skin. Where he could watch it rise and surround her with a golden halo. They couldn’t stay – he knew that. But the softness of her body and the warmth of their shared bed hypnotized him better than any gentusu ever could._

_Their countries were at war now… that meant that they were as well. As long as they remained in their hidden cabin, he was simply a man and she a woman. Outside their four walls and endless panes of glass, the world awaited… the truth awaited._

_He watched her as she stood in the glow of late autumn, her flaxen hair like that of siren’s when painted against the backdrop of the ocean. Nakaku knew that the next time they saw each, it other would be on the battlefield. Would she hesitate to run him through with her katana? Would he be able to pierce the very heart he had longed to hold for so long? Would this all wash away with the morning tide?_

_Kira's amber eyes warmed as she turned to find him watching her. No, Nakaku decided as he reached for her hand. He wouldn’t lose his sun. Whether she rose or fell, he would welcome her with open arms, and in the light of day, they would come together._

“Wow…” Sakura breathed as she blinked at the page she had just read. “You really loved her, didn’t you, Jiraiya?” _Who knew these pervy books were actually romantic?_

“You could at least lend me one of those.” Genma frowned at the bright cover. “Shika is taking forever.”

“They’re not mine to lend.” Sakura excused. The truth was that she didn’t want anyone else reading what Kakashi wrote. Not beyond what she offered. “You can help me figure out this riddle to the next location though.” He seemed to perk up. “I think I’d like to sit in one spot where I can see the sun rise and set. The page begins with a cabin in which the character mentions seeing a rising and setting sun.”

“Safe to assume we’re looking for a cabin then.” He smiled around his senbon when she glared.

“I got that much, thanks. The character also makes a couple of references to the water by calling the woman a siren and being washed away by the tide. This final bit will give us a better idea of the location.” She almost felt like she was reading her diary out loud. “When water douses fire and the day begins anew, I find myself at the peak of tranquility. If I see you there, I’ll wave.”

“We’ll, let’s see.” Genma took out the small map they had bought in a nearby village. “When water douses fire makes it seem like it’s along the coast of the Land of Fire, but I can’t see Kakashi willingly choosing a place like that.”

“Well, we’re in the Land of Rivers, right?” Sakura pointed. “It could mean along the border of River and Fire.”

“Clever girl.” Genma winked. “Given what you said about the sun rising and setting, it’s probably somewhere high enough to have an unobstructed view. That’s kind of backed up by the ‘ _peak_ of tranquility’ bit.”

“Okay. So along the border of River and Fire… and at a high altitude.” She read over the last line again. “If I see you there, I’ll wave…” She frowned. “He wouldn’t put something in like that if it wasn’t important.”

Genma tapped the body of water along the bottom of the map. “The Land of Waves is located south. Maybe he was trying to tell us it’s along the coast.”

“That narrows it down.” Sakura smiled. “It should be easy enough to find a cabin with that location.”

Genma smiled proudly around his senbon as he leaned back against the tree they hid in. “So when did that happen anyway? You and Hatake?”

Sakura busied herself with the map so he wouldn’t see her light blush. “It hasn’t. Not that I want it to. There’s just… nothing happening.”

“Right.” Genma snorted. “So he has no idea that you’ve been in love with him since you were fifteen?”

Sakura aggressively shushed him, looking around despite the fact that they were alone in the woods. “Kakashi is a friend. A _great_ friend. I might have had a silly crush as a teenager, but that…” _has developed into actual feelings that cripple my poor, poor heart,_ “doesn’t matter. We’re adults now. And there are more important things going on.”

“It must be exhausting, talking yourself in circles like that, Sweetheart.” He pillowed his head on his arms and stared up at the sky through the sparse branches. “All I know is that if I were in so deep, I’d make a move _before_ Osaga has us all killed for treason.”

“Really?” Even if he didn’t meet Sakura’s pointed look, he stiffened. “You would?”

Shifting his senbon to the other side of his mouth, Genma frowned. “That’s different…”

Guilt hit Sakura like one of Tsunade’s punches. “You’re right. That was a low blow.” She was the only one that knew of Genma’s secret crush. Throwing it in his face was childish.

Turning his head to her, Genma smiled. “I still love you, Sweetheart.”

Finding the cabin had been easier after nightfall when Sakura was able to spot the lights over the treeline. Still, her anxiousness didn’t ebb until the door opened to reveal a perfectly unhurt Kakashi Hatake. They smiled at each other briefly before his eyes turned to Shikamaru.

Kakashi’s back stiffened as Shika pushed past him and moved to the large dining table, the map already in his hands. “So it was right then - his theory?” He half-whispered to a frowning Sakura.

“I have no idea. He hasn’t said a word since we met back up. That was _six hours_ ago.”

Exchanging a look, the two moved to the table while Genma lounged in one of the old chairs. Once the map was spread before them, Shikamaru started drawing lines – intricate and far longer than Sakura would have thought needed given the area that they had covered. He added a symbol here and there, following with numbers. As he worked, Shikamaru mumbled to himself, pausing every now and then to look at the big picture. Finally, he took a step back.

“Beautiful work here, Shika… but what are we looking at?” Genma’s voice pulled Shikamaru’s attention upward.

“Genocide.” The map was suddenly a bomb. No one moved. No one breathed. War was one thing, but…

“What do you mean genocide?” Kakashi’s brows puckered as he tried to make sense of the map.

“You were half right when you said Osaga wanted a war, but there were too many things about his actions that didn’t make sense. I kept wondering… why? Why sell the identities of missing Leaf nin? Why not just start a war with actual shinobi?” Shikamaru released his hair from its tie and ran his hands through it. “That was easy to figure out – he didn’t want to look guilty. Not telling the feudal lord about Kakashi’s abandonment – not drawing attention to the village despite the struggles; he doesn’t want anyone to know that he’s running the village into the ground.”

“But that means that he knows what he’s doing…” Sakura frowned. “That he’s ruining the Leaf on purpose.” Genma’s hand rose to run circles over her back.

“Exactly!” Shikamaru’s expression was nearly crazed. “But it’s no more than we can expect from such a low life. So I thought – _that’s_ why use hired thugs disguised as missing Leaf nin. If they attack a village and start a war, Osaga can claim innocence. He can say they were working independently.”

“Something like that will ruin the peace between the nations.” Kakashi’s fists tightened at his side.

“It’s so much worse than that...” Shikamaru steeled himself before pointing to the set of dotted lines. “These are the routes those dolls took. We know of the one headed northwest. I was able to track the other one through the Land of Rivers, but couldn't keep following it once they crossed into the Land of Wind. I was able to calculate a final destination based on preexisting routes.” He traced the lines with his fingers as his wide eyes turned to Kakashi. “Do you see it?”

Kakashi’s narrowed eyes moved from the northern route to the southern and then back again. After one more pass, his eyes grew impossibly wide as he _physically_ recoiled from the table. “But that-“

“What!?” Sakura looked between the two. She’d feel like an idiot if Genma didn’t look just as confused. “What does it mean?”

“The destinations are on either side of a single nation. They’re not just starting a war…” Shikamaru’s voice was practically a whisper now. “They’re starting a war with The Hidden Sand.”

“That’s impossible…” Genma frowned as he stood. “Suna is Konoha’s oldest ally.”

“They’ve also had several trade routes cut off since Koju’s come to power. Not to mention, if fifty Leaf shinobi start murdering citizens within their walls, they’re not going to ask a lot of questions. _Especially_ since Naruto has disappeared. He was our one _true_ link to Suna.” Shikamaru braced himself over the map.

“But if the Hidden Sand retaliates…” Sakura’s mind slowly connected the dots. When it all clicked, she gasped.

“Great!” Genma cried. “Now I’m the only one not in the loop!”

“He’s not trying to start a war to raise taxes…” Sakura spoke softly. “He’s trying to wipe Konoha off the map.”

“That’s why he didn’t use Leaf shinobi.” Kakashi was stoic now. “He wants to give Gaara the best chance to ambush the weakened villagers... An attack from an enemy they didn’t know they had.”

“Why would Koju want to wipe out the Leaf?” All playfulness had left Genma's voice. “What is there to be gained?”

“It’s not about gain.” Shikamaru straightened. “He’s part of the branch family. The main Koju family has pushed him aside his whole life. They gave him Konoha as a plaything because we're in an era of peace, and it got him off their backs. Osaga wants to prove something – to destroy the main family. And it you want to destroy a nation? You take out its army.”

“Every Land of Fire shinobi is in that village.” Kakashi frowned behind his mask. “Wiping out Konoha would mean no defense. The nation will be overrun by missionaries and enemies before the body count can even be taken. With trade routes cut off, and most shinobi either missing or serving Osaga… the village won’t last one night.”

Silently, they all stared at the map before them. It really was a bomb…

They guys agreed to give Sakura the only bedroom, though she didn’t know if it was them trying to be chivalrous or if they just knew there wouldn’t be any sleeping that night. Even though they agreed to reconvene in the morning, everyone knew there would be no rest. Still, Sakura went through the motions of showering and dressing in her oversized nightshirt. Even after she shut off the lights and opened the large glass doors that overlooked the ocean, she couldn’t bring herself to lie down. She simply sat on the edge of the bed closest to the doors and watched as the waves rolled in below.

When the bed dipped beside her, Sakura smiled and held up the small orange book in her hands. “He was right… it’s beautiful here.”

“I don’t think it was the cabin that inspired him.” Kakashi looked out into the night as well. His outer shirt had been abandoned, and his mask pulled down around his neck. His desecrated headband laid long forgotten with the rest of his things, allowing the wild silver locks to fall freely. 

In the glow cast by the moonlight reflecting off of the sea, Sakura could see every line of his features. The slight bump in his sharp nose that probably came from continuing a mission even after he’d broken it. The height of his cheekbones; one of which carried the puckered scar downward to where a second dimple might have sat. The swell of his top lip outmatched only by its equally full partner. The lone beauty mark that made its home on his squared jaw. Finally, those deep, coal eyes that had turned to watch Sakura in her observations. He didn’t smile or tease her for staring… he simply stared back.

In her younger years, Sakura had thought that his half-lidded eyes looked lazy and tired. Now, in the darkness of a cabin at the top of the world, they were giving off a very different impression. When he reached up for her hair, his finger _didn’t_ wind into a stray curl. Instead, all five threaded through the sensitive roots at her temple, the soothing feeling nearly forcing her eyes shut. Fighting against the pull, Sakura made herself to watch those deep, expressive eyes.

“Sakura…” Her name was a plea… a warning. “You shouldn’t look at me like that…”

“Why shouldn't I?” She almost whimpered when his eyes closed for a long second. It was like he was trying to talk himself away from the dark thoughts that filled the space between them. 

“Because it makes me want to do things that your boyfriend wouldn’t like.”

Sakura was so focused on the movement of his fingers in her hair and the dark promise on his lips, that she almost missed the last part. Forcing herself to focus, Sakura frowned. “Boyfriend?”

Now he looked confused. “Genma?” When she started to smile, he continued. “I assumed. He calls you Sweetheart, he’s always touching you, he’s-“

“Incredibly gay?” Sakura finished, watching with a small amount of joy as several emotions flickered over his features. When his face settled, she laughed lightly. “If you thought I was dating Genma, you cou-“

She didn’t finish what she was going to say, but it didn’t matter. Kakashi was _kissing_ her, and it was far better than she had ever imagined. It was forceful, and needy, and _hot_. The beauty of their location faded into nothingness as Kakashi’s hand found her waist, tugging until she was up and straddling his lap. The _feel_ of him – of what she _did_ to him, was enough to make Sakura groan and press her hips downward. When he matched her moan of pleasure, Sakura leaned back to tug at his sleeveless shirt, peeling it away from his body like she had always secretly wanted to.

Sakura’s breath practically stopped as she ran her hands over his bare chest and abs before crushing herself against him again. Kakashi’s strong hands tickled the back of her bare thighs as they slinked their way under the hem of her nightshirt to cup her backside. With a tight squeeze, he pulled her hips forward, thrusting upward as they met. Sakura gasped into his mouth, unintentionally tugging at the untamable silver hair.

“Sakura…” He groaned in would-be protest, but his tongue decided her mouth was a better home for it. They kissed deeply before Kakashi fought himself back. “We shouldn’t…”

Sakura pulled at his hair again, her heart racing. He couldn’t take this feeling from her – not now. “Okay, but as a counter,” her hips pressed down over him, clenching as his hands squeezed her ass again.

“You make a good point…” Kakashi forced out as his eyes pinched shut. “But… everything… emotions are high…”

“I’ve wanted to fuck you since I was fifteen, Kakashi.” He groaned loudly and released her to lay sprawled backwards across the bed.

“I’m going to burn for this…” And yet, his hands found their way back to her hips as Sakura moved over him in steady, rocking motions.

Placing her palms against his bare chest for balance, Sakura watched the pleasure on Kakashi’s face. “You’re my ex-student… my friend.” His eyes were still shut, but his resolve was weakening and his fingers were tightening.

“And now I’m going to be the woman that you fucked in the cabin from Icha Icha.” Another groan that she _felt_ rumble through his chest. “You got anymore excuses?”

Her hips grew shaky on every downward thrust, the beautiful friction they caused pressing her further towards the edge. “I don’t want to rob you of your virtue?” He offered weakly, his lips tugging into a crooked smile at her breathless laugh.

“Sorry to disappoint…” Sakura’s movements slowed as she leaned forward to cover his jaw in hot, open-mouthed kisses. “But if you want, I’ll pretend it’s my first time.”

This time, the groan was more of a growl. Hands releasing her hips, Kakashi tugged at Sakura’s nightshirt, tossing it into the darkness. “ _You_ , Sakura Haruno, are never allowed to call me a pervert, _ever_ again.”

When she laughed, Kakashi pushed up to take one of her nipples between his full lips. Sakura’s head lulled back as she arched into the sensation, his large hands splayed across the small of her back to aid her. She couldn’t focus on moving her hips anymore, but that was okay. _Everything_ was okay. The hands on her back slid downward until they cupped her butt again, squeezing before lifting so that Sakura was forced onto her knees. As Kakashi’s mouth switched its beautiful torture to the other breast, the sounds of zippers and rustling clothes filled the air.

When he guided her back down, Sakura gasped to find that the only thing separating them were her thin, damp panties. His talented lips were between her breasts now, slowly moving upward until he was at her neck. With one sure movement, Kakashi flipped them so that he hovered over her, smirking as the moonlight provided an ethereal backlight.

_Point for Jiraiya._

Her panties joined the rest of their forgotten garments, and Sakura had never been so happy to lose a piece of clothing in her life. There was a moment – a suspended second before Kakashi entered her. Their eyes locked and his mouth brushed a soft kiss across hers. It was an island of peace in the center of a storm. And then he was filling her, surrounding her, entering her veins, if only because he already lived in her heart. 

The pleasure would become an addiction. Sakura could feel it already as she arched into the strength of his warm body. A strong arm snaked around the dip of her waist, pulling her downward with every sure thrust. Even as Sakura neared the cusp of pleasure, she knew it wouldn’t be enough. It would _never_ be enough. Kakashi murmured sweet and dirty encouragements in her ear as he held her tighter, his deep voice pushing her over that final ledge.

 _This_ was something out of a book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we all know that Jiraiya was head over heels for Tsunade, I really wanted to make her the inspiration for Kira.  
> Damn tho. I think I made my fake story more romantic than the real one lawl.  
> Is Suna Konoha's oldest ally? Fuck if I know, but it sounded good!  
> I hope this didn't come off as slightly dub-con? Like, Kakashi's protests weren't really protests. He was just saying what he thought he should.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Closing her eyes against the cool breeze that drifted in from the ocean, Sakura breathed deeply. Her body still sung with the pleasure Kakashi had brought it. Even laying there against his chest, the light sheet tangled around their waists as his fingers danced along her spine... It was everything she had ever wanted it to be. And it was overshadowed by the demon they would have to slay.

“The village has recovered so many times…” She breathed as her fingers moved over the ridges of his chest and stomach. “I used to think that it was bigger than us. That no matter what happened, the village would always rebuild. I’ve never even considered that there might be a day when it wouldn’t be there.”

Kakashi’s lazy movements didn’t falter. “I’ve lived through it being destroyed time, and time again. It took me a long time to realize that the village isn’t what’s resilient. It’s the people.”

“Their spirit is broken. The village has become Osaga’s personal dollhouse. Will they still fight for a place that doesn’t feel like home anymore?” Kakashi’s arm wound around her as he pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead.

“Run away with me, Sakura. Our village is at war, but we aren’t. I’ll abandon everything for you. All you have to do is agree to be my wife.”

Even though she knew he was quoting Icha Icha, Sakura’s heart raced at his words. “I never got to read what Kira’s answer was…”

Sakura tilted her head back to find his smiling face. “What would you say? If I made you the offer right now. What would you choose?” _Dangerous._

Despite her frantic heart and raging blush, Sakura got the point that Kakashi was trying to make. “That I couldn’t abandon Konoha. That it’s broken and beaten, but it’s still my home.”

His smile was soft now. “Don’t give up on the people of Konoha, and they won’t give up either.” Feeling soothed, Sakura returned her head to his chest, her body relaxing with the steady beating of his heart. “Do you want to know what she said? Kira, I mean.”

Smiling sleepily, Sakura tossed her leg over his. “No. I think I want to enjoy the possibilities for a while.”

Sakura simply threw on her oversized shirt and panties in the morning (which were more trouble to find than she’d have liked). Kakashi was already gone by the time she woke, but given the masculine voices coming from the main area of the cabin, it wasn’t hard to guess that the boys had already started developing a plan. Well, Kakashi and Shikamaru anyway. Genma was probably just annoying them and making lewd jokes.

“Morning.” Sakura waved vaguely in their direction as she headed for the small coffee pot that mercifully had some left. Pouring the remainder into the cup that sat beside it, Sakura turned only to find Kakashi staring at her bare legs. She smiled over the lip of her mug when his eyes traveled the length of her body before landing on her face.

“Didn’t you two get enough of that last night?” Genma’s words pulled their focus from each other. “I appreciate that you’re a quiet lover, Sweetheart, but those bedsprings are older than both of us.”

“If we’re all done talking about Kakashi and Sakura’s sex life-“

“We’re not.”

“I’d like to focus on a plan.” Shikamaru glared at a grinning Genma. _Ah, my boys._ “The whole situation’s a drag. Don’t make it any worse.”

Moving to stand between Kakashi and Shikamaru, Sakura looked at the map. It seemed that Shika had found several new colored markers that he had used to add a dozen new lines to the map. “Did you sleep at all?”

He gave her a fleeting glance but didn’t answer. “I’ve gone over a couple of different strategies, but there are too many variables.” He offered instead. “The only viable option we have is to split up and tackle different fronts as individuals.”

“I’ve never heard of a plan going well that started with ‘we should split up’.” When Shika’s glare turned back to Genma, he shrugged. “Alright, alright. You’re the brains here. What are we doing?”

“There are four main concerns to address before we try to unseat Koju. The first is Naruto. We need him not only to help take Osaga down, but to convince the Kazekage that we’re not trying to start a war. It wouldn't hurt if he could convince Gaara to lend us a few troops too. Sakura, finding and transporting Naruto will be your objective.”

“I want to find Naruto as much as anyone, but I wouldn’t even no where to look.”

“We think we do.” Kakashi pointed to the cluster of lines. “Osaga’s main plan takes place south and west of Konoha. If he wanted to get rid on Naruto and keep him out of the way, he’d have to send him northeast.” She watched as his finger trailed a new, blue line. A doodle of a toad wearing a crown sat at the end.

“Codename King Toad?” She smirked and leaned over to see where it stopped. “Bee? It makes sense, but if Naruto’s been in the Land of Lightning this whole time, why hasn’t he been in contact?”

“That’s what we need you to find out. The second concern is the Kazekage and the Hidden Sand. With Osaga’s men on the move, who knows how much time we have. I’ll use my ties to speak with him. He’ll be hard pressed to believe me, especially because it’ll be easy to view me as a traitor to the Leaf. My goal isn’t to convince him of our cause, but to stall him until we can get Naruto to the Sand.”

“You sure you’re the best one for the job?” Genma’s teeth clinked against the senbon in his mouth. “You kind of dumped the Kage’s sister…”

“It was mutual.” His tone implied that it most certainly was _not_. “Besides, the only other one of us that has ties to the Sand is Kakashi, and he’s a rogue nin. That’s why he’s the best one to handle the third concern.”

Kakashi’s dark eyes moved from the map to Shikamaru. When his knuckles casually brushed the skin of Sakura’s bare thigh, she buried her face in her coffee mug. “The fake Leaf ninja?”

“Exactly.” Shikamaru nodded. “Given that they’re still Koju’s men I wouldn’t approach them directly, but you’ll be able to access the same circles. With the right questions, you can track their movements – maybe take out a few if you come across them. It'll be troublesome to get any real information, but we need to keep as many tabs as possible.”

“South or north? South will put me further away from Osaga’s _inner circle_ , but it will also leave me stuck in the Land of Wind.”

“South is the only option. If things go well, you won’t be out there long before Gaara offers sanctuary.” When Kakashi nodded, Shika looked to Genma. “The final concern is going to take someone with your persuasion and people skills.”

Genma’s eyebrows rose. “I’m not seducing anyone for the sake of your mission. Well, maybe. Who is it? Do I get to wear something slinky?”

“You’ll be able to keep your pants firmly on. In fact, I insist on it.” Shika’s voice was flat, but the corner of his lips twitched. “You’re going back to Konoha. You’ll report to Osaga and claim that Sakura and I are in pursuit of Kakashi somewhere in the Land of Earth. Tell him that we managed to wound him, and that it shouldn’t be much longer. Tell him that you’re only there to pick up supplies.”

“Is that a good idea?” Sakura frowned, abandoning her now empty cup to place her hands on her hips. “If Koju had a man following us, he might already know that we’re traitors.”

“He doesn’t.” Shikamaru shook his head. “I have a contact on the inside, and that’s your _real_ target, Genma. Codename Pig.” Sakura snorted. _Ino_. “She thought you’d like that.” Shikamaru’s face lightened for only a moment. “Ino’s been gathering shinobi and civilians that want to rise up against Osaga. She’s managed her very own underground revolution. According to her initial numbers, we’re looking at a hundred strong. Things must have gotten worse though, because I haven’t heard from her in a week.”

Sakura wrapped her arms around her middle. “Do we still have those long frequency radios she gave us?”

“Already on it.” Dropping a bag in the center of the map, Shikamaru began to pull out the chunky black receivers. “Channel one is a group channel. Even though these are secure, we need to make sure that codes are used at all times.” Unwrapping one, he handed it to Genma. “Channel two is a direct line to codename Monkey.” It looked like Shikamaru chose their ANBU masks as codes. It would make things easier. “Three is Rabbit.” Sakura took the receiver. “Four is Wolf. And five is Owl.” He handed Kakashi one before holding up the last. “Since Koju’s men are everywhere right now, traveling in ANBU gear would be the best way to go undetected. I’ve got a spare set that should fit Naruto once you find him, and Genma’s about your size, Kakashi. I don’t have an extra mask though.”

“I think I might have a facemask somewhere.” He joked dryly. “What are we looking at time wise?”

“Sakura’s mission will take the longest, even if she runs at full speed. If she can get to Naruto right away… two weeks? Best case scenario.”

“And how long am I going to be organizing the troops?” Genma’s smile was gone now, his arms crossed over his chest. “I can’t exactly sneak a hundred people out of Konoha.”

“You’re not there to sneak them out. You’re there to get them mentally prepared. Osaga needs to think that you’re leaving that same night when really, you’re bringing supplies to the revolution. I wouldn’t recommend staying longer than a week. More than anything, we need to get back in contact with Ino.” 

“I assume I’ll be trailing our imposters up until sanctuary is offered?” Kakashi’s question was met with a shallow nod.

“Gaara is reasonable, but harboring you could start a war itself. I’ll try to convince him otherwise, but we don’t know how long that can take. We’re banking on Sakura getting Naruto back as soon as possible.”

“No pressure.” Sakura mumbled as she dragged a hand through her hair. Kakashi’s large hand brushed the small of her back before falling away. “When do we leave?”

Glancing at his watch, Shikamaru mumbled to himself. “What a drag. Two hours ago.” He gave a pointed look to Sakura. “He’s rubbing off on you.”

“I thought we were done talking about their sex lives?” Genma just managed to dodge Sakura’s punch.

“Alright. Suit up and head out. The first check in will be in five days around sunset. Have your mics open.” 

Tying her hair in a long, high ponytail, Sakura tossed it over her shoulder before sheathing the sword at her back. There was something comforting about dawning the familiar uniform. It was a uniform with a purpose – only worn when the objective was clear. Securing her glove, Sakura only glanced up at the sound of a knock on the already open door. Giving Kakashi only a quick smile so that her eyes wouldn’t linger on _him_ in the uniform, she picked up her vest.

“Shika and Genma already head out?” They had come to say goodbye, but those two tended to dally.

“Yeah. I'm on my way out in few minutes.” His mask had been tugged down to his chin, so Sakura was able to see the way he chewed on his bottom lip. “About last night… I think we should talk about it.”

 _Great. That’s always a promising lead-in to a conversation. I wonder which way he’ll take it. ‘You’re great, but…’ or ‘It was amazing, but…’. Maybe even ‘As much as I want to…’._ Either way, Sakura didn’t want to hear it. If he was going to break her heart, she’d rather it not be before she had something important to focus on. “Maybe now isn’t the best time for that.” She finally spoke, watching the way his brow puckered. Slipping her vest on, Sakura zipped it before facing him fully. “There’s a war coming, Kakashi. Either the one Osaga wants, or the one we’re creating to stop it. If you want to pretend that last night didn’t happen and go back to the way things were, I get it.” _I just absolutely hate it._ “But… if you _don’t_ want to pretend it didn’t happen. If you want it to happen _again_ …” She gave him a small, guarded smile. “Well then... we can talk about it later.”

His dark eyes crinkled slightly with his smile. “I _really_ want to talk about it later.”

Catching the side of Sakura’s neck, Kakashi dipped his head to brush a soft kiss over her lips. “Be careful out there. You’ll have to cross the routes Osaga’s men take. If anything happens…” Those charcoal orbs glanced between her eyes and lips.

“I’ll stay safe if you do.” Pushing onto her toes, Sakura kissed him again.

She still felt the warmth of his lips twenty minutes later as she slipped her porcelain mask into place and headed north.


	7. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of 'code'. I tried to make it simple to follow, but if you get confused, there's a guide at the bottom.

Chapter Six

As the sun began to set on the fifth day of Sakura’s journey, she forced herself to stop and rest in a tree. She was making good time, but still had another half day before she even crossed into the Land of Lightning. She had only stopped a few hours to sleep and eat each day, and it was starting to take its toll on her. Ripping open a pouch of dried meat rations, Sakura flicked on her radio, plugging in the earpiece just in case. After twenty minutes of soft static, a voice broke in over the main channel.

_“First check in, this is Owl. Do you copy Rabbit?”_

“This is Rabbit. I copy.”

_“Good. Do you copy Wolf?”_

_“This is Wolf. I copy.”_ Sakura’s heart leapt stupidly at the sound of his voice. She had thought about radioing him over the last five days, but wasn’t sure if he kept his radio live.

 _“Good. Do you copy Monkey?”_ There was a prolonged silence. _“Monkey. Do you copy?”_

 _“Yeah, yeah…”_ Genma’s tired voice finally pushed through. _“This is Monkey. I copy.”_

 _“What’s happening there, Monkey? Why didn’t you respond the first time?”_ Shika’s voice sounded strained.

 _“It turns out that the situation at Ground Zero might have been underestimated.”_ Another terrifying pause that made Sakura sit up straighter. _“Pig is alright, and so are most of the civilians, but Dildo_ (Genma had been allowed to pick Osaga’s codename) _has upped security. Only those authorized can leave and enter the area. Food has been gathered and rationed for every citizen daily. It’s hardly enough to keep them going. Buttplugs_ (he had also been allowed to come up with a codename for Koju’s men) _are patrolling the streets around the clock. Yesterday, they locked up a sixty-year-old man for asking for more food.”_

 _“Does he suspect the revolution?”_ Kakashi’s voice was stiff.

_“I think if he did, we’d have been raided by now. We have a few men on the inside that are able to deflect attention, but morale is running low. Most have taken to hiding underground, and people are starting to get sick.”_

_“What about Pig?”_ Sakura asked with a frown. _“She has medical training. Is she not healing them?”_

_“She’s doing what she can, but…”_

_“But what!?”_ Sakura jumped at Shikamaru’s angry tone. It was a terribly kept secret that Shika and Ino had been seeing each other for years.

 _“I don’t think…”_ Genma sighed. _“It’s not my place…”_

 _“Damn it, Monkey!”_ Shika snapped. _“If there is something wrong with her, I deserve to know!”_

Soft static. _“She’s pregnant. The baby is putting a drain on her chakra.”_

 _“Pregnant…”_ The whisper could hardly be heard before it gave way to static again. Sakura’s heart clenched for her friends. Shikamaru was going to be a father, and the woman he loved was trapped behind enemy lines. _“I want you both out of there immediately.”_

 _“She won’t go. I offered to take her, but she refuses. The revolution would fall apart without her.”_ Sakura winced, knowing that Shikamaru was yelling on the other end. _“Don’t worry, Owl. She’s got friends here. She’s in good health, and high spirits. The baby is draining her chakra, but she’s got enough to lead these people.”_ Sakura hoped he wasn’t just saying that. _“… Do you want me to stay at Ground Zero indefinitely?”_

A long pause. _“No. You won’t do us any good from there. Retreat as soon as possible and make your way to The Sun.”_ Sakura didn’t even have time to feel bad for Shikamaru before he spoke again. _“Wolf, I’m sorry that you’re still out there. I’m doing best to get an audience with the Bearded Dragon, but I have reason to believe that there are already,”_ a sigh, _“Buttplugs within the city walls.”_ She couldn’t help but be amused, despite the troubling news. _“Until I can confirm, I don’t want to show our hand. Me being here is already enough to draw suspicion.”_

 _“I’m fine where I am for now.”_ Kakashi sounded tired, and Sakura knew instantly that he had been sleeping as little as she had. _“I’ve managed to take out two… Buttp- I’m sorry, I can’t. Two hostiles have been eliminated.”_ Sakura smiled. _“I’ve managed to track four more moving closer to The Sun. I have reason to believe that they’re getting into position. An informant pointed me north, but that would mean crossing into dangerous territory.”_

 _“Stay where you are.”_ Shika spoke without hesitation. _“We’ll have to hurry things up. Rabbit, what’s your ETA at the Swamp?”_

 _“I’ll be able to cross into the Wetlands by sunrise if I push through. If King Toad_ is _on his log, I should have him baking in six days. Ten until he lands on The Sun.”_

_“Can you cut that time down? We need King Toad en route as soon as possible.”_

_“It’s been five days, Owl.”_ Kakashi spoke before she could _. “Given that she’s almost in the Wetlands, that would have to mean that she ran straight through a few nights.”_

Sakura’s lips pressed together at his defense. _“I’ll push forward. Once I find King Toad, we might be able to pick up the pace. There are rumors of hostiles in the area, so I might be slowed down if contact is made.”_

_“Are we just not doing the Buttplug thing anymore?”_

Everyone ignored Genma. _“Don’t push yourself too hard, Rabbit. Everyone keep safe. I’m going to keep my radio open. I want to be contacted with any and all updates. Group check in again in three days at sunset.”_

When Shikamaru and Genma signed off, Sakura switched her channel over to Kakashi’s. _“I didn’t need you to defend me, you know.”_ Her voice was far weaker than she had intended.

 _“I didn’t do it because I thought you needed it.”_ His voice was soft too. _“I just know that you tend to put others before yourself. I didn’t mean to step on your toes… I’m just… worried.”_

Sakura bit her lip, too tired to be angry over something trivial. _“You’re not the only one. Have you been sleeping?”_

She almost smiled at the sounds of pages being flipped. Of course he was taking time to read. _“Enough. You?”_

 _“Enough.”_ She mimicked. She’d have to move soon, but with Kakashi’s soothing voice came the urge to drift off. _“Try not to put yourself in too much danger. I’ll radio you tomorrow night if you want. I’ll be there by then.”_ Why did she feel foolish? It felt like she was asking her crush out on a date.

 _“I’d love that.”_ Yup. That’s exactly what it felt like. _“And, Bunny?”_ She barked a quick laugh at the alteration of her codename.

 _“Yes, Puppy?”_ Sakura winced at how corny it sounded. In fact, she could almost hear his pout. _Nope. That was terrible._ But now that it was out there, she’d have to commit.

 _“Three. One. Four. Line six and down.”_ She was still reaching for her pack when he spoke again. _“I’ll talk to you tomorrow night.”_

_“Bye…”_

When the static was all that remained, Sakura pulled out the third book in the series. Chapter one… page four… line six…

_…and as Nakaku watched Kira dawn her gear, he felt a sinking in his heart. They were shinobi. They were built for this… but he wasn’t built to handle the loss of her. “Kira…” She turned as he called her name, her honeyed eyes sparkling. “Come back to me…”_

“Oh…” Sakura blinked as a her eyes watered. Later, she would blame it on a lack of sleep. “Fuck, now I love these books too…” Huffing a quick laugh, Sakura tucked it back into her pack and slid her mask into place. “Almost there…”

Sakura was exhausted and filthy, but thanks to pushing herself, she made it to the Hidden Cloud Village by midday. The altitude made her head feel light, and the lack of trees left her feeling exposed, but she was _there_. Now she just had to hope Naruto was too.

After the war, Sakura had accompanied several shinobi on a good-will trip to all the major hidden villages. While most met their visitors in their respective towers, Bee had insisted on inviting everyone into his home. In retrospect, that probably had something to do with the impromptu rap battle he sprung on the crowd. At the time, Sakura had been furious, but she could practically kiss the man now. If Naruto was going to be anywhere in the village, it would be there. Now, Sakura just had to find him before she was found and arrested.

Jumping from roof to roof, Sakura tried to remain hidden from the sleepy village bellow. Their population wasn’t very large, but the shinobi they turned out were just as good as Konoha’s. When Bee’s place came into view, Sakura paused to assess the layout. There were a few of the Cloud’s ANBU scattered around, but they seemed to be mostly for show. From where Sakura stood, she could see the backyard, and in it, a bright spot of orange and yellow.

Sakura’s legs nearly gave out in relief and exhaustion as he yelled something, pointing at Bee before settling again. Not far from him stood one of the Leaf’s ANBU. More specifically, one of Osaga’s men. She could tell because _Dildo_ had his _Inner Circle_ outfit their masks with a blue cross in the middle of their forehead.

Moving in closer, Sakura made sure to stay out of the view of any Cloud shinobi. _Just the one Buttplug, then_. She smirked at her own thoughts as she reached into her pack. Although Sakura’s specialty would always be close-range combat, Genma decided (over several bottles of wine) to teach Sakura his signature move. Placing the senbon through the mouth-slit on her mask, Sakura grasped the metal between her teeth. Her aim was good, but nowhere near Genma's. She only hoped the close range would compensate for it. She was near enough now, but if Sakura missed, it wouldn’t be pretty.

With narrowed eyes, she let the thin metal bob up and down a few times, checking its range of motion as her chakra flowing into it. Higher and higher the pressure built, until Sakura’s teeth practically rattled with it. Taking a deep breath through her nose, Sakura spat the senbon, the projectile whizzing through the air so fast that it was almost invisible. Koju’s man lifted his head as he sensed it approaching, but before he could react, the senbon pierced through the eyehole of his mask, only stopping when embedded in the man’s skull. Naruto jumped to attention, and Cloud ANBU swarmed before the body hit the ground.

Knowing it would be a risk, Sakura landed in front of her friend, her arms apprehended as she straightened. “Why did you do that!?” Naruto screamed into her masked face. “You’re one of us! Why did you kill him!?”

One of the cloud shinobi at her side reached up and yanked her mask away, loose pink strands sticking to her sweaty face. Huffing for air and fighting her growing exhaustion, Sakura forced a smile. “Long time no see, Naruto.”

“S-Sakura?” Naruto blinked stupidly at her as he took in her uniform. “I knew you were ANBU! Kakashi wouldn’t tell me for sure, but I had a feeling!” He smiled widely.

“I’d love to pat you on the back, but my arms are kind of occupied.”

“Yo, this killer she is not with Killer Bee. I know our rules are pretty strict, but this feels like a Leaf conflict.” At Bee’s (questionable) rap, the shinobi holding Sakura's arms released her.

With the best glare she could muster, Sakura snatched back her beloved mask, putting it safely away with her new favorite book series. “What are you doing here, Sakura!? Why did you kill my bodyguard?”

She spared the lifeless body a quick glance, a little pride swelling in her chest at the sight of the protruding senbon jutting upward from the left eyehole. “Naruto…” Because her voice was barely audible, Sakura knew she couldn’t put it off anymore. With a silent curse, Sakura pulled out her emergency pack. Staring at the familiar soldier pill for only a moment, Sakura winced as she crushed it between her teeth. As she knew they would be, the effect were immediate. _So much better…_ Shaking her head as it cleared, Sakura refocused. “Right. Where the _fuck_ have you been!?”

Naruto held his hands up in defense, instinctively taking a step back. “I’ve been here. Osaga set up this Hokage training program with Bee. It’s kind of boring, to be honest. I thought being a Kage would be more than paperwork all the time.” Naruto’s smile wavered at her expression. “Why… did something happen? You never responded to my letters, so I thought you were out on a mission too…”

 _So, Osaga had been interrupting the mail as well._ “Naruto… I have a lot to catch you up on.” Ducking to remove the dead man’s ANBU mask, Sakura rubbed the blood off on her pants before handing it to the blond. “And when I’m done, you’re going to need this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to write more B, but I just didn't have it in me to keep up with the corny half-rhymes lol.  
> And yes, I KNOW it was kind of cheap to just have Naruto be at Bee's place, but cut me some slack. 
> 
> In case the code got confusing:
> 
> Owl = Shikamaru  
> Monkey = Genma  
> Wolf/Puppy = Kakashi  
> Rabbit/Bunny = Sakura  
> King Toad = Naruto  
> Pig = Ino  
> Bearded Dragon = Gaara  
> Buttplugs = Osaga’s men (oh, Genma)  
> Dildo = Osaga (we love you, Genma)  
> Ground Zero = Konoha  
> The Sun = Suna/Hidden Sand  
> The Swamp = Hidden Cloud  
> Wetlands = Land of Lightning


	8. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terribly, terribly written fight scene up ahead. I'm sorry.   
> What it breaks down to is Anbu!Sakura = great at offense.

Chapter Seven

“I… I’ve just been sitting here…” Naruto’s head hung heavy in his hands. “The whole time the village was in trouble... and I didn’t even know I was a prisoner.”

Bee had been kind enough to let Naruto and Sakura use his living room to talk. He even helped get rid of their ‘friend’ once Sakura told him what she could. Hopefully, by the time Koju noticed he was a man down, Naruto would be leading an assault against him. “You couldn’t have known.” Sakura sighed, squeezing his shoulder. “Osaga made it so that you didn’t. What’s important now is that you have to help us take him down.”

“Yeah.” Naruto lifted his head, face drawn. She had never seen him quite so serious before. “Of course. When do we leave?”

“We’ll head out for Suna tonight. I need to let the others know first. It’s a secured transmission, but to be safe, I’ll need you not to talk.” He simply nodded. _Poor Naruto. He blames himself for everything…_

Switching to the main channel, Sakura removed the headset so that Naruto could listen in. “This is Rabbit checking in with an update regarding King Toad.” To Naruto’s credit, he didn’t speak. His eyebrows did however, raise to nearly his hairline.

_“This is Monkey. I had communications open. I’d like to be privy to this update.”_

_“I read you Rabbit, Monkey.”_ Naruto opened his mouth to say something at the sound of Shika’s voice, but stopped himself. _“Maybe we should try to contact Wolf and have a check in while we’re all tuned in.”_

 _“Don’t bother.”_ A lazy voice chimed in. Unable to stop it, Sakura smiled. _“I was waiting on my date.”_

 _“We weren’t telling people!”_ Genma faked a gasp before settling. _“So what’s this update, Rabbit? You should be in Swampland by now.”_

_“Even better. I’ve got a leash on King Toad and we’re leaving for warmer pastures as soon as we end communication.”_

_Shikamaru sighed. “I’ve never known a woman to be untroublesome until now. You’re going to be my baby’s godmother. Get him here in less than a week and I'll even name the kid after you.”_

A questioning look from Naruto. _“How?”_ Kakashi’s voice was firm. _“You shouldn’t have made such good time and still be standing. Even if yo-“_ Silence. _“You took a soldier pill?”_

 _“It was a necessary evil.”_ Another pause. _“If I crash on the way to The Sun, King Toad is more than capable of carrying me.”_

The fact that there was nothing but silence on Kakashi’s end made Sakura’s stomach drop. _“Bunny…”_

 _“Oh, that’s absolutely precious.”_ Genma sounded like he was only half-joking. _“Do me next! What’s my pet-name?”_

_“Get King Toad en route. Update me with an ETA when you can. I’ll keep lines open. I suggest moving this to a private line unless you want Love-Monkey here living vicariously through you.”_

_“Love-Monkey?”_ Genma sounded delighted. _“Oh, Owl. I never knew you could be so romantic!”_

Nearly growling in frustration, Sakura dug out her headset. “Switching channels now.” Sparing Naruto a look, her mouth twitched. “This one is… private.” He gave her a look over the lip of his water bottle that said he’d find out later anyway.

Sakura switched the channels, hearing Kakashi click over a moment later. _“I’m very angry at you.”_ His tone didn’t back up his words. _“Soldier pills are dangerous. You’ve already pushed yourself too far…”_

“Puppy…” Sakura closed her eyes in shame as Naruto spit his drink across Bee’s rug. She had momentarily forgotten he was there. “I’m okay. I’m going to deliver King Toad to The Sun and spend a few days on bed rest.”

_“I’ll be there in the next few days. I’ll hold you to it.”_

“So soon? I thought there was a delay?” There was a small huff from his end. “You’re hurt! That’s it, isn’t it!?” It felt like her heart had leapt into her throat.

 _“It’s not that serious. A broken rib, maybe. One of the Buttplugs – they really_ are _, you know – got the jump on me. I was able to walk away, which is more than I can say for him. Owl’s sending a party out at sunset.”_ Sakura’s chest tightened. He was hurt and she was so far away. What if someone else got to him before Shika did? There was a crazy high bounty on his head. _“Bunny…”_

“You’re a real hypocrite, you know that?” She spoke in a soft voice. “You’re worried about me when you’re the one in the middle of nowhere with a broken rib.”

_“I’ll always worry about you first.”_

“Then you don’t get to be upset when I do it!” Sakura snapped. “This doesn’t go one-way. You don’t get to do all the worrying.”

A low, breathy chuckle. _“I’m not laughing at you.”_ He assured before she could get angry. _“I’ve just… never had anyone worry like that about me. It’s nice.”_ There was a calm silence.

“The Toad is starting to look too pleased with this end of the conversation. I’ll keep communications open on my way back. Radio me when you get there?”

 _“As soon as I can. Please don’t push yourself more than you have to. I don’t want to have to come and get you.”_ His tone held only an edge of teasing. _“I’ll see you soon, Bunny. Three. Nine. Four. Line twelve.”_

“Be careful.” She breathed with a small smile. “See you soon, Puppy.” She had used the nickname as a joke the first time, but even in teasing, it felt like a term of endearment. Clicking off the radio, she held a finger up in Naruto’s direction. “Not a word about that... or _this_.” Pulling the book from her pack, Sakura flipped to the page.

_\- the moon looked like it. Even as the chaos of the world raged on around him, Nakaku could think only of her – only of home. He thought of her strength, and of her courage. He thought of her eyes, and the curves of her body. But as Nakaku sought peace in the branches of an old tree, it was only her heart that filled his thoughts. The heart that called him back to their night in the cabin that kissed the sky. The heart of a siren that held his._

Smiling, Sakura held the book to her chest for a moment before tucking it away. When she caught Naruto’s decidedly _wider_ smile, she glared. “Get that ANBU uniform on. We’re heading out.”

Sakura’s head felt far too heavy for her body. Speaking of her body… it felt like it was protesting any and all movement. In the darkness, she could just make out the sounds of voices… male voices? The panic didn’t set in as soon as it should have. Squeezing her eyes, Sakura directed her chakra. Poison? No… a sedative. A sedative working in tandem with the comedown of her solider pill. _Kakashi is never going to let me live this one down…_

“Sa- Uh… _Rabbit_!” Sakura blinked as her chakra worked on burning the sedative off. Her vision was still blurry, but she’d know that bright yellow hair anywhere.

“Toad?” She followed his lead. Blinking a few more times. Sakura was able to take in their situation. They were in a cellar of some sort – their arms chained to the wall above their heads. In the corner, their bags laid in a heap along with their weapons. “What happened?”

“You passed out right before we hit the border of Sand. I thought it was your soldier pill, so I was getting ready to carry you when these idiots jumped me. They slapped these chakra cuffs on me before I stop them. They only kick in when I try to use my chakra, but I can't exactly break free without it” His gaze moved upwards.

As the last of the sedative burned away, Sakura looked between their hands. When Naruto tried to tug on his, they glowed a bright orange before fading. “How long have we been here?”

“Maybe two days?” He frowned. “I’m not sure. They tried asking me a bunch of questions – mostly about who we really are. I haven’t said anything, but I think they suspect.”

“It's good you didn't give anything away.” Sakura nodded, blinking away the last of her haze as the heavy metal door opened.

“Oh, pinkie's awake!” The man called. “I told you that you didn’t use enough of that sedative, Guen.” He scoffed. Three more followed him. “At least now we can start asking questions.”

“Four against two…” Sakura let her body remain lax as she eyed them. “Seems a bit unfair. Would you like to call a few more of your friends?”

The one that spoke moved quickly, his heavy hand coming down with bruising force across her face. Choosing not to heal it, Sakura let her head fall heavily back. He looked satisfied with himself. _One of Osaga’s fake ninja._ The Leaf headband around his neck just fanned the flames of Sakura's anger.

“You know the boss' orders, Kai. No one touches them until he gets here. He wants to make sure they're who we think they are.” One of the nameless men behind him spoke up.

Kai laughed as he eyed Sakura. “He said not to _kill_ them. And this one had an attitude problem.”

“Don’t touch her!” Naruto pushed against his chains only to hiss and be jerked back.

“Oh, I’m just gonna play with the bunny-rabbit. That’s what the man on the radio called you – _bunny_.”

Making it seem like more effort than it was, Sakura stood straighter, a low laugh bubbling through her lips. “You guys are _so_ screwed...”

“Oh?” Kai’s smile was dangerous as he leaned in to grasp her chin. “Because your boyfriend is going to kick our asses?”

Smiling, Sakura tilted her head. “No. Because you didn't use the chakra cuffs on _me_.”

The chakra she had been gathering in her arm surged as she tugged on the chain, breaking it in several places. Following the momentum, her fist landed right in the center of Kai’s face, the shocked look concaving in on itself as her second hand broke free.

“Undo mine!” Naruto called as Sakura brought her foot up, slamming the chakra-infused heal down on the shoulder of the nearest man.

“Kind of busy!” She managed to huff as she ducked, narrowly avoided several shuriken. Swinging her legs, Sakura tripped the third man before charging the fourth.

“I didn’t get to do anything!” Naruto cried as Sakura buried a stolen kunai in the throat of the last man. “You’re no fun, Sakura.”

Smiling, Sakura lifted the keys off one of the bodies and moved to free Naruto. “I’m guessing it was just these four idiots?” Anyone else would have come in during the fight. She couldn't believe they were captured by fake ninja. Granted, her little soldier pill trip was mostly to blame. Sakura could have easily cost Naruto his life. "I'm sorry that you were left to deal with them alone."

“There was one more, but he left after we got here. And you don't have to apologize. It was mostly just standing here.” Sakura frowned as she went through her bag, finding the radio with her weapons.

“Did they try to trace the signal?” She held up the radio for Naruto to see while he rubbed his raw wrists.

“I don’t think so. When Shikamaru called in, the big one tried to get information out of them. They said they’d kill us if our guys didn’t tell them what they wanted to know. Kakashi called for you a few times, but no one said anything after that.” Naruto glared at the radio. “Even after these guys said they were torturing us.”

“Good.” Sakura sighed in relief and slipped her weapons into place. Seeing the look on Naruto’s face, she shrugged. “One of the top ANBU rules. We don’t negotiate. Not for anything or anyone. There’s too much power in enemy hands if we do.”

“But…” Naruto frowned down at his borrowed porcelain mask. “What if they _were_ torturing us?”

Sakura hesitated. She knew that her want to protect Naruto was foolish. He wanted to be Hokage. He’d have to learn these dark realities sooner or later. Lifting her foot, Sakura pushed part of the sole aside to show him the tiny pill hidden within. “Cyanide.” She spoke shortly. “In the event of our capture with no chance of rescue, we’re expected to take our own lives.”

“But… that’s barbaric!” Naruto’s voice echoed off the stone walls. “What happened to teamwork!?”

“Teamwork is still important, but being ANBU isn’t like being a normal shinobi, Naruto.” Sakura slipped her mask on as she walked cautiously into the hall. “The missions we take are deadly. So is the information we hold. There are secrets about the village that even the Hokage doesn’t know. I would die for my teammates, and I would die for my village. If protecting the things I love means dying by my own hand, I’ll do it.”

Naruto was still frowning as they stepped into the daylight. Judging from the weather, they hadn’t been taken too far off track. “That’s terrible.” He mumbled. “No one should have to make that choice.”

Grabbing his hand, Sakura squeezed. “But it _is_ a choice. One I freely made.”

“Why?” He blinked at the emptiness of her mask. “Why would you choose to take a position like that?”

“Why would you choose to take a position that makes you responsible for an entire village?” She countered. “It’s who we are, Naruto. We stand in the flames so others don’t burn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You think my boi Kakashi's gonna be embarrassed by using pet names in front of his friends? Pfft, he's got security in himself for daaaays.  
> Seriously, I love him tho


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

When they were back in an area Sakura could navigate, she switched her radio on. “This is Rabbit with a situation update. Hostiles have been eliminated. No casualties. Minor medical attention was needed.”

Static. _“I read you, Rabbit.”_ Shika’s cold voice replied. _“Code four.”_

Code for was a call for a number. One number would indicate that what she said was true. Another would indicate that she was being forced to say these things. “Code four response: eight, three, nine, four, six, two, zero.”

_“Copy, Rabbit. Code three.”_

Code three was a personal identification number that only her teammates would know. It was used to confirm identities in the event that a comrade was being impersonated. “Code three response: nine, one, four, zero, six, nine.”

Static. _“Bunny…”_ Kakashi sounded like he had deflated.

 _“What happened, Rabbit? We figured you ran into some hostiles, but we didn’t expect you to take so long getting away from them.”_ Genma’s voice didn’t hold any of its usual humor.

“I was…” Her face twisted behind her mask as she and Naruto moved across the endless sand. “The soldier pill I took, and the enemy’s sedative had me knocked out. I was able to fight them off once I regained consciousness. They had inhibited King Toad's chakra, or we would have been out sooner.”

_“Bunny… I told you tha-“_

“How was I supposed to know!?” Sakura cut him off. “I’m just trying to do what I think is right for everyone.”

 _“Go easy on him, Sweetheart…”_ Genma’s voice was lower now.

 _“Wolf’s been out every night looking for you. He hasn’t slept in two days. His rib is only halfway healed because he wouldn’t sit still long enough for the medic to finish.”_ Shikamaru’s voice was almost gentle. _“We were all worried… We almost risked…”_

 _“It’s fine.”_ Kakashi huffed.

“Ka- Wolf… I’m sorry. I didn’t…” They had looked for her. They had risked their own necks and broken several ANBU rules. “One second!” She practically threw her pack at Naruto, forcing him to hold it as she riffled through the messy contents. “Three, ten, four. Bottom half.”

_“You’re an idiot if you can’t see it!” Kira screamed, uncaring of the allies and enemies that surrounded them. Even bathed in blood and war, she was beautiful. An angel of reckoning._

_“What I saw was you almost dead!” Nakaku’s heart lurched. “Do you know what that would do to me? “I don’t want you to die for me, Kira! I want you to live for me!”_

_“Don’t you get it?” The fight seemed to leave her as Nakaku took her in his arms. “I’ve lived for you for so long. Before you even knew to look for me – I was there. I watched you and I waited until the day you watched me too. I knew that there was a chance of my death when this all started. What’s a war without death? If my way of going was by protecting the ones I care about, then I’d do it again.”_

_“I don’t want to live without you…” Nakaku’s arms tightened around her, her breasts pressing firmly against his chest._

_“But you would live. And for that, I’d die a hundred times over.”_

“I’m sorry…” Sakura spoke again after a long stint of static. “I sorry that you were worried – all of you. But it’s the risk we all took when we joined. Even now, we understand that our next mission might be our last.”

 _“Three, ten, five, six.”_ Blinking at Kakashi’s terse voice, Sakura flipped the page.

_“You don’t understand…” Nakaku’s voice was stronger than he felt. If he had been a moment later, she might not be in his arms. “Without you, there is no living.”_

Sakura’s breath caught as she read the line for the third time. “I… I really think we should finish this conversation in person.”

 _“I’d like to just be a part of it…”_ Genma chimed in. _“Is this like morse code sex?”_

 _“No, I already checked.”_ Sakura closed her eyes as Shikamaru replied. _“Given your last location, I have your ETA at sundown. Does that sound right?”_

Sakura was still waiting for Kakashi to reply, so she almost missed Shikamaru’s question. “Yeah… maybe a few hours later. King Toad’s lost some chakra, but we should be okay.”

 _“Alright. I’ll have a party meet you on the northern side. Obviously, we can’t have you walking through the front gates. While you were napping, Dildo declared us enemies of the nation.”_ Shikamaru’s words turned her veins to ice. _“We’re banking on King Toad now.”_

 _“I’ll see you soon, Rabbit.”_ Genma attempted to sound cheery. _“Stay safe out there…”_

When static filled the radio again, Sakura almost gave up hope. “…Puppy?”

A deep breath. _“There’s so much I want to…”_ His voice was so low that she almost didn’t hear it. _“I…”_

“I know.” Sakura gave a sad smile. Some things were just too hard to put into words. “I’ll see you tonight.”

_“Tonight.”_

Reluctantly turning off her radio, Sakura replaced it and the book in her bag. Naruto had pushed his borrowed mask up to watch her as she went through the motions. “I can’t tell what you’re thinking behind that mask.”

“That’s kind of the point.” Still, she pushed it aside and gave him a tired smile. “It’s just been a long few months.”

Naruto hummed in thought, but waited a few more minutes to speak. “So… you slept with Kakashi?” When she smiled, he bumped her shoulder. Naruto had been Sakura’s first. They were young, and fumbling, and _terrible_. The war was approaching and neither wanted to die a virgin, so they decided their friendship was better than sleeping with a stranger. “You going for a punch card thing? If you sleep with Sasuke and Sai, do you get Yamato free?”

He laughed through a wince when she punched him. They hadn’t talked about Sasuke in years, not since Naruto confessed his 'love' for the last Uchiha. Unfortunately for Naruto, it dissolved into a conversation about how he liked ‘both’ opposed to their actual feelings. Sasuke left the village that winter and hadn’t been back since.

“Kakashi is…” She smiled. They had only had one night together, and still… It had been years in the making, hadn't it? It'd been years of pretending that there wasn't always this _thing_ between them.

“You love him.” Naruto offered, smiling when she met his eyes. “That’s great, Sakura. Really. Maybe now you’ll stop staring at his ass when you’re supposed to be healing me.”

“That was one time!” They shared a laugh. The two days of sleep might have been against her will, but they did Sakura a world of good. “I know you want to ask.” She smirked as his eyes slid sideways.

“Was he…”

“ _Incredible_.” Sakura’s smile widened. “And his _face_!”

“You saw his face!?” When she gave him a look that implied he was an idiot, Naruto shrugged. “Seeing his dick and seeing his face are not the same thing!” 

“Well, they both live up to the hype.” Her smile gave way to a laugh as Naruto started begging for details. That – she would keep to herself.

Even though the party was supposed to be meeting them, Sakura stiffened as the four cloaked figures approached. Regardless of the fact that her body ached from the remainder of their trip, Sakura’s mind was still alert. The only reason she had even stopped for food and a quick bath in a small oasis they had come across, was because Naruto insisted. Even now, every nerve stood on edge. Whether the Sand agreed to help them or not, they were fugitives.

When the figures grew close, the first hood dropped to reveal familiar red hair. _If Gaara came himself, that can only mean good things._ As an act of trust, Sakura removed her mask. The second hooded figure reached the Kage before her hood fell away as well. Sakura had never been close to Temari, but they were civil enough.

“Naruto.” Gaara smiled gently and extended his hand. “I’m glad you’re safe.”

“Thanks to you!” Naruto ignored the hand, choosing instead to wrap the other man in a hug. “You’re the whole reason my village stands a chance!” As if the hug didn’t convey enough gratitude, Naruto took Gaara’s face between his hands and pressed a loud kiss to his lips.

“Naruto!” Sakura’s voice carried with the wind as she grabbed her friend’s collar and hauled him back. “You can’t just _kiss_ the Kazakage, you idiot!”

Naruto laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck as Sakura released him. “Sorry, Gaara. I guess I just got carried away.”

Clearing his throat, Gaara’s soft smile returned. “No harm done. We should get back inside the village though.”

Naruto bounced away from Sakura to fall into step beside the Kazakage. “And he’s the one you’re banking your village’s future on?” Temari smirked.

“He can be… excitable. Besides, I'm banking on the people of Konoha as a whole.” Even as she spoke, Sakura eyed the other two hooded figures.

“They’re Special Ops. He’s not here.” Catching her gaze, Temari smirked. “He wanted to come, but he needed healing and sleep. We had to station a guard outside his door just to keep him in. And when he got out anyway, we put one at his window too.”

Sakura couldn’t help but give a light laugh. “And the others?”

“Shikamaru walks around like a constipated general all day, so about the same.” The blonde shrugged. “And I haven't spoken to Genma personally, but the staff seems taken with him.”

“He has that effect.” Sakura felt a weight ease off her shoulders. They were okay. All of them. “I suppose we’ll be updated in the morning?”

“If your future Kage can wait that long.” She nodded her head in Naruto’s direction. The man was talking adamantly, his hands waving as he did so. “You know, if Hokage doesn’t work out for him, the Kazakage's spouse has a prominent role in Suna.”

Sakura’s brows lifted at the implication. Suddenly, Naruto’s kiss made a bit more sense.

She didn’t bother with the pretenses of seeing what room Temari had intended on giving her. They both knew that she wouldn’t be staying there. Saying a quick mental thank you to Naruto for making them stop and bathe, Sakura headed towards the only room with an armed guard. Trying not to smile, she nodded to the stoic shinobi.

“I’ll take it from here.” When he didn’t argue, she assumed he’d been expecting her. “Oh! And tell your friend outside the window to get lost too. I don’t like an audience.”

The room was nearly too dark to see when she entered, even with the low light from the attached bathroom. Softly placing her pack on the floor, Sakura toed off her shoes. As her eyes adjusted to the minimal light, she could just make out his features. His tuft of silver hair, his sharp face half-hidden behind light sheets. His mostly exposed body splayed in an attempt to stay cool in the Suna heat. Sakura’s vest hit the floor with her next step, quickly followed by her shirt. The next stride rid her of her pants, and the one that followed allowed her to undo her tight ponytail. By the time Sakura reach the side of his bed, she wore only her bra and panties.

Before she could even think to touch him, Kakashi’s strong hand had her wrist, the other pressing a kunai to her throat. With no fear whatsoever, Sakura watched as his hard eyes cleared of sleep and panic. Slowly, his features softened and his grip eased.

“Sakura…” As soon as the kunai fell from his fingers, she was in his arms.

Kakashi kissed her like a man that needed nothing but the taste of her to live – like she was a piece of him that had finally been returned. Sakura only knew how to identify it because she kissed him the very same way. One hand held her straddled over his lap while the other buried itself in her hair. _This_ – this pounding in her chest, this breathless elation. This was it felt like to be with Kakashi. Even when they just talked or trained, it was always some form of _this_. Being away from him was like leaving a lung behind. Only when they were together could Sakura truly breath.

The kunai that had fallen to the mattress found a second life when Kakashi used it to cut away her bottoms, unwilling to release her. When he entered her without warning, Sakura’s head rocked back in pleasure and shock. Refusing to stop tasting her, Kakashi's mouth found the column of her neck, his teeth piercing flesh. Animalistic, _erotic_ , a wolf claiming his mate.

“Move…” Kakashi’s hot breath brushed across her already heated skin. “Please, Sakura… I need to feel you.”

Using his shoulders for balance, Sakura complied, her head still far too heavy to lift. She wasn’t sure if he used the kunai again, or simply ripped her bra from her body, but suddenly, his mouth was on her breast. There was nothing subtle or quiet about the sounds that tore from Sakura’s throat as she rode him earnestly. This was pure passion - and it was all for him. 

Her nails bit into the taunt skin of Kakashi’s shoulders as her rhythm grew uneven, but he didn’t seem to care. His mouth was at her neck again, biting, scraping, _licking_. He worshiped that stretch of skin like a benevolent deity.

When Sakura tumbled over the cliff into oblivion, he was pulled alongside her. Even as they rode out the waves of pleasure that washed over them, Kakashi wrapped his arms fully around her, pressing their bodies together almost painfully. As his face buried in the curve of her neck, Sakura’s hand rose to cup the back of his head, her fingers threading through his soft hair.

Panting and sticky from the Suna heat, they stayed that way for a long time. Even as he softened inside of her, Sakura didn’t feel compelled to move. Konoha was her village. She would do anything to save it. But Kakashi… Kakashi was her _home_.

“I missed you.” His whispered words against the cooling junction of her neck and shoulder made Sakura smile.

“Couldn’t tell.” When Kakashi finally leaned back, the smile on his lips made her nearly shutter in pleasure. “I missed you too.” This kiss was slow and careful. It spoke of feelings that neither were brave enough to voice.

“We should probably get some rest. The sun is coming up.” He blinked sleepily towards the brightening window. “Stay?”

“Of course.”


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Hot… it was so _hot_. The dry heat of the air was almost bearable compared to the sickeningly sweaty heat of Sakura’s body. The sheets and Kakashi had somehow worked in tandem to wrap around Sakura’s naked form in a sweltering vice. “Hot…” Sakura mumbled, pushing at the leg thrown over her. She could tell by the uneven breath across the back of her neck that Kakashi was awake. Still, he didn’t move. “Kakashi! It’s too hot!”

“Keep screaming things like that and you’ll give me a complex.” His tongue licked a long path across the skin under her ear before his breath blew across it. Sakura’s traitorous body shivered. “Since we’re already sweaty…” Kakashi pressed the length of his erection against the curve of her backside.

Despite her annoyance, Sakura laughed as she worked an arm free from the oven of a cocoon. “Trying to make up for lost time?”

He began to chuckle before sighing and burying his face under her pillow. Before she could ask what was wrong, the door burst open. “Sakura! Kakashi-Sensei! We’ve been waiting for an hour!”

“Naruto!” Shikamaru’s voice called from down the hall somewhere.

Sighing, Sakura clutched the sheet to her chest and propped herself up. The arm Kakashi had around her waist tightened before she could go too far. “Haven’t you ever heard of knocking, Naruto?”

“I told you that you can’t just barge in on people!” Shikamaru entered behind the irate blonde. “What if they were naked?”

“We are.” Kakashi and Sakura spoke in unison - his voice muffled. 

Shikamaru looked to the bed before giving her a rare, warm smile. “Welcome back, Sakura. We missed you.”

“I missed you guys too.” Her smiled didn’t falter as Genma sauntered in next. “Of course. The rule of threes.”

“Well well, Sweetheart. This is quite a way to greet me.” Not caring about the situation, Genma walked over to place a kiss to her temple – returning his senbon to his mouth soon after. “Kakashi, you seem well rested.”

Kakashi, who still had his face buried under the plush pillows lifted his free hand in greeting. If everyone in the room hadn’t already seen Sakura naked at some point, she might have been mortified. 

“Sakura!” Naruto whined again. “You and Kakashi-Sensei can finish this later. I want to talk about strategy.”

“What a drag.” Shikamaru groaned. “I told you that we wouldn’t be talking with the Kazekage until after lunch.”

“Gaara said that if we needed to talk sooner, we could!”

“You idiot! We can’t bother him! He’s already taking us in!”

Kakashi’s chest rose and fell against her back in a quiet, yet resolved sigh. Biting her lip to keep from smiling, Sakura turned her head as he emerged from under the pillows, smiling crookedly at the three other men in the room. Like a switch had been flipped, everything stilled.

Naruto let out a sound akin to that of a slowly deflating balloon. Genma’s beloved senbon fell unnoticed from his parted lips. Even Shikamaru froze, his eyes wide in wonder. “Gentleman.” Kakashi’s smile widened and Sakura was sure that she saw Genma swoon. “I know you want to talk to Sakura, and I promise that you will get the chance. But in about two minutes, I’m going to be inside of her whether you’re here or not. So unless you plan to watch, I suggest you leave.”

She only blushed a _little_. When Kakashi gave the boys the dimpled, crooked grin that made his eyes crease, she almost felt bad for them. Naruto’s cheeks had turned a cheery red. Shikamaru was slowly coming out of it, but looked deeply disturbed by whatever thoughts he’d been having. Genma… Genma looked like he might faint.

“Let’s go.” Shikamaru was the first to speak, tugging on the back of Naruto’s shirt.

“Wait, was that a real offer?” Sakura would have liked to think Genma was joking, but he didn’t even notice his forgotten senbon as Shika dragged them both from the room.

Showered and sated, Kakashi and Sakura made their way to the conference room Temari had pointed out the night before. As soon as they stepped inside, Naruto was on his feet. “About time!” He still seemed to be blushing a bit. “What took so long!? _That_ doesn’t take three hours!”

Sitting heavily in one of the chairs, Kakashi pulled out his Icha Icha and opened to a random page. “Don’t blame me for your shortcomings, Naruto.” Even with the mask, Sakura could see his proud smirk.

“Don’t be troublesome, Naruto. We’re still waiting on the Sand ninja anyway.” Shika stood from his seat and moved around the long table. “Now that you’re clothed,” he gave Sakura another smile and wrapped his arms around her. After a long moment, he released her, but cupped the back of her head. “I’m really glad you’re okay. I was worried sick.” He spoke in a low tone before placing a tender kiss to the center of her forehead.

It was a side of Shikamaru very few people got to see. Judging by Naruto’s wide eyes and Kakashi’s lifted brow, they hadn’t before now. He had only kissed her forehead twice before. Once when she almost died, and once when he thought _he_ would. Over the years, Shika and Genma had become like brothers to Sakura. They were her family.

“Stop hogging her!” Shikamaru rolled his eyes but released Sakura so Genma could scoop her into his arms, twisting her this way and that as her feet dangled. “I never doubted you, Sweetheart.” Replacing her to the ground, Genma whispered into her ear. “Why have you been hording that face all to yourself? Do you have pictures? I’ll pay; name your price.”

Laughing, Sakura shoved at his chest as they were joined by the Kazakage and his siblings.

Garra nodded to the visiting shinobi before taking his seat at the head of the table, his siblings on either side of him. Sitting between Kankuro and Kakashi, Sakura waited for everyone else to sit before speaking. “I want to extend my thank you for allowing us sanctuary, Lord Kazekage. I didn’t get the chance to express my gratitude last night.”

Anticipating a lewd joke from Genma, Sakura kicked him under the table when his mouth opened. Ignoring his wince of pain, Sakura smiled. “It’s you I should thank. All of you.” Gaara met their eyes one by one before landing on Kakashi. “Lord Sixth, your information proved to be correct. We were able to stop the two impostors before they could strike.”

“I’m just glad that no one got hurt.” A heavy silence fell around them. At the other head of the table, Shikamaru cleared his throat.

“I’ve spoken with the main branch of the Koju family. They cannot condone any attempt on Osaga’s life, of course. But they were clear to point out that because of him, they don’t have the military power to stop us. They have agreed that any acts carried out in an attempt to _restore_ the Leaf's military defenses will be overlooked.” 

“Good!” Genma smiled around his senbon. “Let’s go kill the dildo right now!”

To Genma’s left, Temari giggled. “You _are_ charming.”

Smile still in place, Genma reclined in his chair. “Sorry, Gorgeous, it would never work.” He looked to Kankuro and winked. “ _You_ on the other hand…” Given that Kankuro and Sakura had never really seen eye to eye, she took pleasure in the way he stiffened.

“Could we please focus?” Shikamaru glared at Genma. Once everyone’s attention was back on him, he continued. “Our man on the inside has estimated Osaga’s numbers to be around one-fifty.”

“That many?” Sakura breathed. “How could so many shinobi betray Konoha?” Under the table, Kakashi’s hand came to rest on her thigh.

“They’re not all Konoha ninja. Only about thirty are. The rest are hired assassins and thugs.”

“How many are on your side then?” Kankuro leaned around Sakura to ask. “You said something about a revolution, right? A hundred bodies?”

“Great!” Naruto slammed his fist down on the table. “We can take down a few nobodies!”

“It’s not that simple.” Kakashi’s lazy eyes landed on the blond. “Most of those people are civilians, and they’ve been in hiding and starving for months. Even if they were at full strength, we couldn’t ask them to fight against trained shinobi.”

“Including the able-bodied within the village, I’d say our number is closer to… fifty.” Shikamaru almost looked ashamed. “Most have been locked up by Anbu. Some have gone missing or were killed. Fifty is all I can guarantee.”

“Fifty!?” Temari looked around to see if anyone else was as outraged as she was. “ _Maybe_ fifty?”

“Yes.” Shikamaru’s jaw worked.

“It’d be less…” Sakura spoke to Temari because she’s sure Shika was avoiding saying it. “I’ve worked offense in ANBU for years, but I have extensive medical ninjutsu training. A few of the shinobi within the walls worked under me. Given the state of the civilians, and the damage any acting army would take, some of us would need to work as medics. Even if I can get a fully stocked tent, I’ll need at least three more sets of hands. That number only goes up if we get more fighters.”

“Forty-six then.” Temari scoffed. “Forty-six against an army of a hundred and fifty?”

“We could…” Naruto looked dejected. “We have the strength…”

“It’s not about strength, Naruto.” Kakashi’s words seemed to drain the already wavering fight right out of him. “They have our friends. They have our civilians. They have the defenses the village offers. The one-fifty we know about might not be all that waits for us. If Osaga gets wind that we’re coming from him, what’s to stop him from aligning with a smaller shinobi village? That number could easily double or triple.”

“You would need two hundred Sand shinobi to even have a chance at avoiding too many casualties.” Kankuro shook his head at the ridiculous number. “There’s no wa-“

“I’ll allow it.” Gaara spoke for the first time. “I have four-hundred shinobi in the Sand. Not factoring in genin or those on missions, I’m left with about three hundred. I can spare two hundred for your cause while those remaining act in defense of our own village. We can’t take a chance of Koju’s men still trying to infiltrate.” 

“But…” Naruto was the only one that seemed to find his voice. “I thought…”

“You thought that I would only supply you with my army if you were to accept my proposal?” It was hard to tell what information was causing the stunned silence in the room. The Sand sibling exchanged wide-eyed looks while Genma glanced back and forth between the younger men. Judging from the way Kakashi squeezed her leg, Sakura’s gasp had been audible. “My proposal to marry you was not a political move, Naruto. It was a genuine offer. I’ll provide my army either way. The _true_ Hidden Leaf has always been there for Suna when we needed them. It’s time we returned the favor.”

Shikamaru was the first to recover, clearing his throat. “T-Thank you, Lord Kazekage.” He bowed deeply. “If you’ll allow me three days to come up with a plan of attack.”

Garra inclined his head as he stood. “Until then, you are welcome to stay as my guests. In the interest of keeping the element of surprise, I ask that you disguise yourselves if you go into town.”

They stood and bowed as he exited, his siblings flanking him with a myriad of whispered questions. When the door closed softly behind them, all eyes turned to a sheepish Naruto. “What?”

“ _What_!?” Sakura nearly leapt over the table to strangle him. “The Kazekage _proposed_ to you, and you didn’t think it was worth mentioning?”

“I’m proud of you, Naruto!” Genma threw an arm over his shoulders. “It takes a lot of work to marry up.”

With a scowl, Naruto shrugged him off. “I didn’t give him an answer yet.”

“Why not?” Genma looked dejected. “Not into redheads? That’s a mistake, my boy. They’re hellcats in bed.”

“Genma. Shut. Up.” Shikamaru hissed.

“I don’t know!” Naruto nearly screamed. “We have a history, you know? We’ve… well, there’s been times when we’ve… come together.” When no one laughed at him, Naruto relaxed a bit. “There’s always been _feelings_ but marrying him would mean giving up everything! I would have to move here! I’d never become Hokage.”

“Surly you know that the Kazekage’s spouse has a prominent role in the decision making and rule of the village. It might be a different Kage, but it’s still your dream.”

“You too, Kakashi-Sensei?” Naruto frowned. “Why are you guys pushing me to marry him!?”

“I’m not pushing you to do anything, Naruto.” Kakashi’s voice was relaxed. “I just think that if your biggest excuse to say _no_ is a potential job, you’re not really as opposed as you think you are.” Shoving his hands in his pockets, Kakashi shrugged. “And I don’t mean to make it seem personal, but I was going to nominate Shikamaru as a candidate for the next Hokage anyway.”

“M-me?” Shikamaru blinked. As much as Sakura loved Naruto, Shika was the best man for the job. But first, they had to kill the current Hokage.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't say I didn't warn you about my shitty fight-writing abilities!

Chapter Ten

Sakura stared at the bright, cloudless blue sky overhead without really seeing it. Her head rested on Kakashi’s thigh, the hand that wasn’t holding a book under his nose running through her hair. It was their last night in Suna. Tomorrow, there would be a war. She had come to the gardens to try and relax, but the knowledge was always there at the back of her mind.

“Did you ever find out what Kira’s answer was?” He lowered the book, his eyes shining over his mask. Even in the shade of the tree they had picked, it was witheringly hot. Sakura didn’t know how he could stand to wear it.

“No.” She smiled dreamily up at him. “I don’t want to. There’s something comforting in not knowing the answer.”

His hand started at the roots of her hair again, his thumb taking a moment to swipe over the diamond on her forehead. “I think I’d hate not knowing. There’s no closure.”

“But there’s also no certainty. As long as I don’t know what Kira said, her answer can be whatever I want it to be. I can sit and fantasize about how things play out for them all I want. Once I know, that window grows smaller. And once it’s over… it just ends. They’re fictional characters. They don’t have any more than what’s on those pages.”

He watched her with an expression she couldn’t quite place before his eyes crinkled in a smile. “But then you get to start it over again.”

It was easy when they sat like this to pretend the whole world was as peaceful as Sakura felt. If everything went well, and Konoha was saved and rebuilt, Sakura would have to find out how _their_ story ended. Right now, they remained suspended. There were no talks of the future, or what she meant to him. There were only endless possibility, and the warmth of hope in her chest. For Sakura, it had been Kakashi for longer than she would have liked to admit. Even when the crush of her fifteen-year-old self gave way to deeper feelings, Sakura couldn’t have anticipated the depth of the love she felt for this man. Looking back, she knew when things had changed...

_Sakura’s eyes traced the high wall of the complex below, her heart racing in her chest. This was the real deal… her first solo ANBU mission. Inside that complex was a warlord that had killed hundreds of people. Between them sat dozens of trained men. There was no team, no reinforcements. There was only Sakura… and him._

_No one knew that Kakashi had slipped away from his Hokage duties to assist his old student on her first 'solo' ANBU mission. If they did, the entire place would be swarming with his personal guards. It was one of the reasons Kakashi insisted on joining her. He had been the Hokage for years now, and hated every moment of it. People treated him like he was made of glass – they refused to let him fight and hardly treated him like a person. He wasn't Kakashi to most. He was Lord Sixth. Like Sakura, he sought the exhilaration of making a real difference to the village._

_“There’s nothing to worry about, Sakura.” He spoke in a low tone from beside her. His ANBU mask had been pushed aside so that she could see the crinkle of his eyes._

_“Because you won’t let your comrades die?” She gave him a weary smile. It was a speech that she had heard a million times before. It never failed to make her feel safe in the past, but did little to ease her pounding heart now._

_“Well, that. But I was going to say that there is nothing to worry about because you can handle this. You’ve been trained for this, Sakura. You’re not a twelve-year-old Genin anymore. You’re twenty-four, and a capable kunoichi that’s proven herself time and time again. You just need to believe in yourself the way I believe in you.” His smile hadn’t wavered at the shock on her face._

_He wanted her not to trust in him to keep her safe… but to trust in herself. Sakura’s frantic heart no longer had anything to do with the mission. She sat perfectly still as he lifted his hand. For a moment, Sakura thought he would rest the palm against the crown of her head as he had always done. Instead, Kakashi’s finger entwined through a stray wisp of a ringlet at her temple. His smile deepened as the bubblegum strand curled around the length of his gloved finger._

_“Have I ever told you that pink is my favorite color?”_

That had been it – the exact moment Sakura realized she was in love with her old Sensei and close friend. She wasn’t foolish enough to believe that Kakashi would be here with her like this if she meant _nothing_ to him. The depth of his feelings were what scared Sakura. Regardless of the newness and uncertainty of their unofficial relationship, she had loved Kakashi for five years, and had pined for him even longer. That wouldn’t just go away or lessen over time.

“You can read that book as many times as you want, but the ending will stay the same. I prefer a world with a million possibilities.”

Kakashi chuckled, his book forgotten. “I’m partial to happily ever after’s, myself.”

Shikamaru and Genma left with the first platoon, saying tense goodbyes that felt heavier then they sounded. Naruto and Gaara followed soon after with a second wave. Several of the shinobi with that group took the equipment to set up Sakura’s medical tent. It would mean that as soon as she arrived, she would have to lend aid to the existing medics.

Her last night with Kakashi had been a silent but emotional one. The sex had been slow and caring, the kisses deep and long. As he held her in the safety of darkness, Kakashi promised to be careful – if only she promised the same. As they headed out at dawn with the final wave, there was a stoic atmosphere. After the fourth war, no one thought they’d be in this kind of situation again. Not so soon. The Sand ninja seemed confident of their victory, but Sakura had learned a long time ago that things were never certain. Regardless of how things turned out, the borrowed troops had a home to return to. Konoha would either be rebuilt or lay in ruin.

As they approached the destroyed gates of The Hidden Leaf, Sakura’s stomach clenched with worry. The fighting could be heard even outside the village, a thick plume of smoke rising from the center. “Medical tents are set up along the eastern wall! Units at stations one, three, and eight need reinforcements!” A Sand nin barked when they were close enough. 

As the men ran past in waves, Sakura turned to Kakashi. _This is it._ Not caring about the people around them, Kakashi tugged down his mask and drew her in for a deep kiss. _He’ll be okay. We’ll be okay_. When he was forced to pull back by the screaming of other shinobi, Kakashi's hand lingered on the side of her face. “Three. Fifteen. Ten. Last line!” He called as he retreated, his eyes staying on her until he was beyond the rubble.

Repeating the numbers to herself, Sakura dug blindly in her pack as she ignored the remnants of buildings that were painfully familiar. The medical tents weren’t far. Once she was there, she’d have something other then her building tears to focus on. Finding the bright book, Sakura glanced around before flipping through it.

_Three. Fifteen. Ten. Last line…_

_Even if he knew that the war around them would bring only chaos, Nakaku couldn’t help memorizing the beauty of her face one last time. “I love you.”_

Sakura’s feet stopped so suddenly that she almost tripped. _I love you_. He loved her… And he told her with Icha Icha… Something halfway between a sob and a laugh tore from Sakura’s throat as she read the words again. “Idiot…” She breathed to the pages. “You could have said it to my face.”

“Sakura!” Ino’s frantic voice pulled Sakura back to reality. Not one, but three medical tents had been erected. Despite more than six aids running around, there were at least two dozen wounded spread out. “We need your help! Now!”

“Keep that elevated!” Sakura barked to one of the medic Sand nin. “The bleeding will stop on its own, but check for internal damage just to be safe.”

Resetting the arm of the woman on her table, Sakura gritted her teeth. Her chakra reinforced the repair, double-checking her work. “You should be fine to fight. Try not to favor your left side.”

The Sand nin nodded before literally running out of her tent and towards the battle. “You sure have lost some of your bedside manner since the fourth war.” Ino drolled, her hand resting on the small swell of her stomach.

“That’s because when I joined ANBU, I took on an offensive role. I haven’t focused on medical ninjutsu in years.” Sakura threw a bloody rag into a pile of others like it. “I should be out there – with my _team_.” _With him..._

“Then go.” Ino shrugged like it was the simplest thing in the world. “You’re a great healer, Sakura, but we won’t fall apart without you. We’ve gotten through this wave, but another will show up soon. If you want to leave, do it now before you’re pinned here for another three hours.”

“I… I can’t abandon my post. I have my orders, same as everyone else.” Sakura’s jaw clenched.

“Well… Shika said you had to be a medic. He never said you couldn’t be a _field_ medic. I’m sure there are plenty of soldiers unable to get to the tents.”

Slowly, the girls exchanged a small smile. “I owe you!”

Despite the number of shinobi they had seen at the medical tents, the battlefield itself was fairly calm. It seemed the battle was winding down and that most of the fighting was now taking place around the Hokage tower. The Battle for Konohagakure (as they were calling it) had been raging onward for six hours now, and the village had taken the largest hit. With funds lower than they had ever been, it wouldn’t bounce back as quickly either. Passing the old academy, Sakura was saddened to see the roof in shambles.

“Hey!” She called as a kunoichi ran past her. “Have you seen Kakashi Hatake?”

“The Copy Nin?” The woman blinked, eyes frantic with the drive to keep going. “He was in that explosion an hour ago.”

“Wha…” It suddenly felt like Sakura’s throat had closed. “Where!?”

“Around sector six, I think. I heard there were no casualties from it, but there are still people fighting.”

“Thanks!” She was already on the move, running across the remaining rooftops.

 _No casualties_. That was good. He was alive. _Kakashi wouldn’t be taken down here – not after everything._ He might be hurt, but Sakura could fix that. The closer Sakura got to the center of the village, the louder the fighting became. There was smoke and rubble everywhere, the odd shingle sliding from under her feet as she fought to keep her balance. It was disheartening to see her apartment building and the hospital on fire. It could be salvaged - It _would_ be. She wouldn't give up on the people of Konoha. 

A few shinobi fought in pairs and groups as Sakura rounded to sector six. Taking three more roofs, her heart nearly giving out at the sight of him. His left arm was burned, and his hair was weighed down with soot, but he was okay. _For now…_

The man Kakashi fought was one Sakura knew by face, but she had trouble grasping his name. He was in every bingo book but the Mist’s – and probably because they hardly ever listed one of their own. He had a history of toying with his victims before running them through with his barbed sword. The wicked prongs curved harshly backwards, acting like a saw when the blade was removed… and he had Kakashi weakened and pinned.

“Is this the best the fabled Copy Nin can do?” The man – Hoji, Sakura remembered – laughed. “The _great_ Sixth Hokage! I was hoping to get a better fight out of you.”

Sakura could see from where she stood that Kakashi was low on chakra. His body was burned and tired, his chest heaving with every breath. He had fought too long and too hard. “Sorry to disappoint.”

Hoji smiled, his pointed teeth matching the demonic blade in his hand. “I suppose I should be done with you then.”

Sakura didn’t think as Hoji lifted the tip of the blade in Kakashi’s direction. Her seal was activated before she hit the ground, the black markings finishing their journey around her body just as she stepped in the path of the sword. As the sharp steel pressed through her center, narrowly avoiding her lungs, Sakura could only grit her teeth.

“Sakura!” Catching her breath as well as she could, Sakura smiled over her shoulder so that Kakashi could see the seal that covered her body. Even as understanding flooded his features, relief did not.

“You’ve got some nerve, you know. Telling a girl you love her and not giving her a chance to say it back.” Her smile was closer to a grimace than she would have liked.

“Well… aren’t you interesting…” Hoji eyed the kunoichi with malicious wonder. “I’m afraid you’re in my way.” He ripped the sword from her body, the barbs tearing at her skin on the way out.

 _Fuck! The seal might heal me, but it still hurts like a bitch!_ Sakura gasped through the pain as her body began to mend itself. Even as Hoji blinked in surprise, he raised his sword again. _Nope. Not doing that again!_ Channeling chakra into her foot, Sakura raised her leg, bringing her heel down with a thundering echo. The ground split and shook, opening up under the man’s feet and throwing him off balance.

Kakashi took the opportunity to dive forward, a mass of purple lightening surging from his palm as he drove it through Hoji’s chest. When the lightning died out, Kakashi only had enough energy to pull his arm from the enemy’s body before falling to his knees on the broken earth.

“You should have let me finish him!” Sakura chastised as she flew to his side. “I have so much excess chakra right now! Are you _trying_ to worry me to death?” Her hands were already moving over his burned arm, soothing and repairing the skin.

“Me?” He gave a breathless scoff. “I just watched you get run through with a sword. And you _still_ took the time to yell at me.” His eyes softened with his masked smile. “What are you doing here?”

“Ino thought that we should send out a field medic.” Sakura mumbled as her hands moved slowly over his bicep. She’d be able to heal most of the damage, but there would be a scar. When she met his skeptical gaze, the kunoichi sighed. “I was worried about you, okay? All of you. I’m not used to sitting around in a medical tent anymore. And it’s a good thing I did! Your chakra is almost completely gone. I had to heal Kankuro, you know. I don’t know what it is about me that he hates so much, not that it's not mutual, but he _insulted_ me while I was healing him! It took so much of my chakra, that if I hadn’t activated the seal I wouldn’t be able to heal you now. Can you imagine! Not being able to heal you because of _him_! You’re lucky I love you, you know. This seal takes three years – _three years_ to build up, and now I-“ she paused her healing when she caught his impish smile. “What are you smiling at?”

“You said you love me.” It was hard to believe that _this_ was what made Sakura blush.

“Of course I love you, you idiot.” She mumbled as she reached his elbow. “I’ve _always_ loved you… though I don’t know why. You’re infuriating, and cocky, and _still_ smiling.”

With a soft chuckle, Kakashi cupped the side of her face with his free hand. “I’m smiling because I love you too.” Hearing him say it made Sakura’s stomach drop in the _best_ way. “I have for a long time…”

His confession made her repairing of the more minor burns halt. “You… have?”

Chuckling, Kakashi pressed their foreheads together. “Why do you think my favorite color is pink?”

Kakashi had agreed to letting Sakura sling his arm over her shoulder for balance. Of course, that could be because she threatened to outright carry him if he refused. They both knew that her strength would make the task simple. Even though he had protested at first, nearly all of his weight was on her now, his feet shuffling along. By the time they reached the center of the village, hundreds of remaining shinobi stood to bear witness to the scene in front of the tower. The fighting was coming to a close, and as Sakura's seal began to retreat, she was exceedingly thankful. She'd be in bed for days after this...

“Osaga Koju. You have committed crimes against the Hidden Leaf Village and the people of Konoha. You have been branded a terrorist and traitor to the Land of Fire and its people. The sentence for these crimes is death.” Shikamaru’s voice was strong and clear as Sakura and Kakashi pushed to the front of the crowd.

Most of the allied shinobi looked scuffed, up but fine. Around the perimeter, there was a line of prisoners held by Leaf shinobi – some the hired thugs Osaga bought, and some traitors from the interrogation unit. Sakura had no doubt that they would meet a fate worse than death. Sakura caught Genma’s eye across the wide circle, smiling weakly when he winked at her. He had a long cut along his cheek, but otherwise seemed in high spirits.

“Do you have any final words?” Shikamaru’s face remained impassive as he unsheathed a kunai from his pouch.

“You can’t do this! I’m a Koju! My cousin-“

“Has abandoned you. After all, he doesn’t have a military force to send for your rescue.” At Shika’s smirk, Osaga’s eyes widened. “With your death, comes the liberation of Konoha and her people.”

No one felt sorry as the kunai struck true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schrödinger's Sakura lol  
> While I was writing Shika's whole speech to Osaga, all I could think of was: 'You have committed crimes against Skyrim and her people. What say you in your defense?'


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

_Six Months Later_

“What a drag…” Shikamaru sighed as Sakura adjusted his hat for the sixth time. “Are you sure I have to go to this thing?”

Sakura frowned, her hands on her hips. “Yes, _Lord Eighth_. I’m sure that you have to go to the _Kazekage’s_ wedding.” She rolled her eyes. “And don’t even think of using the new baby as an excuse. Ino has things covered here and has warned me against letting you weasel out of this.”

“Troublesome women…” Shikamaru sighed and looked to Kakashi. The other man sat in the corner of the Hokage’s office, his faithful book in his hands. “She’s _your_ wife. Why is she hassling me?”

Glancing up, Kakashi smiled at the pair. “You’re the one that wanted to put her in charge of your security.”

“No, I wanted her in charge of the new interrogation unit, but then you went and did _this_.” Shikamaru gestured to Sakura’s rounded stomach. “Now Genma is running things alone down there.”

“I take offense to that tone.” Genma entered right on cue, smiling around his senbon as he dropped a stack of papers on the wide desk. “I’ll have you know that I’m an expert at making people beg for mercy.”

“Don’t worry.” Sakura finally decided she was through with Shikamaru and moved to her new husband, sitting in his lap as he opened his arms. “As soon as the baby’s old enough to be bottle fed, I’ll be back in the basement where I belong.”

“You know, I’ve been thinking about that…” Genma smirked as Kakashi absentmindedly rubbed her stomach. “You’re six months along – give or take. Does that mean you two conceived my nephew the moment you saw each other again?”

Sakura’s lips twitched in an attempt to not smile. It would only serve to encourage his bad behavior. “I believe you almost witnessed the conception.” Kakashi’s masked smile was still enough to make the other man gulp.

Sighing, Shikamaru slapped Genma on the back. “Let’s go. Knowing Naruto, the wedding will start early.”

“You know, I’ve been meaning to ask you for a while now… how did you set all that up?” Sakura nodded to the book in Kakashi’s hand as the other two left them alone in the office.

Standing, Kakashi took Sakura with him, placing a large palm on her stomach once they were upright. “Why do you think I’ve read these books over and over again? I’ve always had a plan in place in case I needed to leave the village.” He gave her an easy smile. “When you joined ANBU, I just worked you into that plan.”

“So… the job at the spa? The password for the back room at the casino?… You’ve had that in place for _years_?” His smile didn’t budge.

“I had a hunch.” Sakura shook her head. _Of course he did._ “I know you finished them, by the way.” He continued when he caught Sakura eyeing the cover. “I thought you liked the comfort of not knowing. A million possibilities, was it?”

Kakashi tugged down his mask to place a kiss to her forehead. When he was done, his finger coiled through the nearest cherry-blossom curl. He had voiced at least three times over the last four months that he hoped their son would have her hair. When he noticed Sakura staring, his eyes softened.

Standing on her toes, Sakura pressed a soft kiss to Kakashi’s lips. Like the book series they both coveted so much (secretly, in Sakura’s case), their love was strengthened through the chaos and uncertainty of war. But unlike Nakaku and Kira, their story didn’t end here. It kept going – each chapter better than the last.

Smiling, Sakura cupped the hand that laid gently on her ever-growing stomach. “I guess I’m coming around to the idea of happily ever after’s.”

_Three. Twenty. Twenty-five. Last line._

_The End._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since they almost feel like loose ends:
> 
> > If the map layout didn’t make sense, I’m sorry. I legit had a map pulled up and used it throughout this whole thing. I promise I took it seriously, but ya gurl hasn’t watched the anime in like a decade. I’m not sure how accurate it was.
> 
> > Genma’s secret (shameful) crush? Guy. Yup. Enjoy that mental image. It’s the bodysuit, man. It was originally going to be Shikamaru, but that was just too sad once I decided to make ShikaIno ‘canon’. Besides, I kinda like the idea of Shika knowing Genma is gay, and not making a thing of it. Like, totes cool with sharing a bed and whatnot because they’re ~~two dudes chilling in a hot tub~~ bros.
> 
> > I’m sorry if Sakura came off Mary-Sue-ish at time. I really wanted to write this ‘stronger’ personality for her, and in doing so, I might have taken it too far in the opposite direction.
> 
> > And since I know people will wonder, Kira said no to Nakaku’s proposal. Like Sakura, she knew that her place was helping defend her home.
> 
> > At the end of (my) Icha Icha, Kira dies in Nakaku’s arms. He succumbs to his wounds shortly after, but not before avenging her. Right before he died, he took her limp hand in his. Seeing this, both sides (their friends) stopped fighting. They died, but in doing so, brought peace to their nations.
> 
> > Yes, Kakashi considers this a happily ever after. Because in the shinobi world, that’s a hell of a way to go. Not only being able to hold the one you love one last time, but being able to avenge them and die beside them for the sake of no more carnage.
> 
> > Yes, I got _waaaaay_ too invested in my fake story within the story. Don’t @ me.
> 
> > Tsunade and Sasuke’s absence is something I thought about, and honestly… it was for the plot. I have no good reasoning. I’m sorry.
> 
> > The number of shinobi in each village was grossly inflated. I know that. But a fight between twenty guys isn’t as exciting as five hundred.
> 
> > I know the battle itself was kind of lame. I _really_ can't write fight scenes. It was better this way, trust me. 
> 
> > Finally, I want to apologize for Naruto. I had every intention of making him a lovable character – honestly, I did. It boiled down to me juggling too many personality types/lines, and needing a patsy for some of the exposition.


End file.
